Aftermath Reborn
by Brim Wraith
Summary: What would happen if Terra after joining Slade killed Robin during their fight. Robin is sent to hell and given another chance at life but can he deal with everything that will happen? RobinxRaven StarfirexOC, this story has been revived again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the idea for this what if plot and the Oc later on.

This is a 'what if?' type of story I thought up while watching Aftershock pt 1 and then Spawn. This takes place after Terra beats Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire and Robin has pinned her down since I missed what she and Slade said. Yeah this is Aftermath reborn, i found my old files for it and have risen this beast from the ashes and I plan to go back and work on this thing and add more details and such since now I'm reading it and some things don't add up. Well as always read, enjoy Padre, and review!

Chapter 1: The Bargain

Terra was being crushed by Robin's weight as he held her down. His surprise attack on the bike gave him the upper hand he needed to subdue her.

"Do not move."

Terra struggled to break form his grip but she couldn't.

"What's a matter Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"

"They were your friends too."

"I don't need any friends."

Terra threw Robin's body off of hers and swung a few blows at him which he blocked and dodged with ease.

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?"

Terra stopped and glared at Robin.

"You were born"

Terra charged Robin again but Robin was trying to help Terra not beat her.

"I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance and this is it. Look at yourself Terra. Is this really what you wanna be?"

Terra was pissed and used her powers to launch a barrage of rocks at Robin. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and deflected them but more came at him.

"Im just never gonna be good enough for you am I?"

"You don't belong with Slade."

Terra stopped her barrage and looked at the boy wonder with hatred.

"You don't know anything about me."

Robin and Terra exchanged glances before Robin spoke up.

"It doesn't have to be this way Terra. I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out, so can you."

Terra charged at Robin with a speed she never showed before and slammed him into a metal fence.

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save yourself.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!!!"

Terra jumped back and used her powers to take flight.

"Im not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued. I wanted to be this way, I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends."

Terra pulled a boulder so large from the ground there was no way Robin could dodge it in time.

"And now, I never want to see your face again."

Terra hurled the boulder at Robin who took off trying to get away from it. Robin saw the shadow getting larger and larger and knew he couldn't get away from it. He saw it flying straight towards him and then he saw nothing. The boulder had smashed him, breaking every bone in his body and literally crushed him like a bug. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans was no more. Terra lowered herself down to the ground and could hear Slade's voice giving her praise for a job well done. But she didn't hear any of it. She just walked over to wear the boulder landed and smiled.

"..........One less problem to worry about I guess."

Robin couldn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw himself falling through a fiery tunnel. He could see scorched ground near the bottom of the tunnel and then his body hit it. He surprisingly didn't feel any pain. He got up and noticed that he was naked and he had no nothing, not even his mask on. Robin looked around and saw fire, lava, scorched rocks, and what looked to be a field of ice in the far distance. If this was Hell, it only looked partially like it said in the bible and other interpretations. Robin then heard laughter. He quickly turned around and saw two glowing red eyes and large black wings that seemed to make the shadows move with them when they flapped. The creature in general was shrouded in shadows but Robin had a faint idea who it was.

"Lucifer."

The figure smiled and showed off white fangs that looked like they could tear Robin in two.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no dear Robin. I am not Lucifer though most people assume I am."

"Then show yourself and tell me who you are then."

"Very well then...Tim."

Robin paled at hearing his name being uttered by this thing that probably had the strength to kill him with ease. The creature stepped into the area where Robin was and Robin could see it was as human looking as him, if you didn't count the glowing eyes, black horns, tail, and sharp fangs that made his smil seem very predatorial.

"So who are you or should I just call you demon?"

The man's eyes glowed a blood red color and turned back to normal before speaking.

"First thing's first Timmy boy, get it straight. Anything from Hell is a devil, not a demon, and you can just call me Padre."

"Okay Padre, first thing's first, don't call me Tim or Timmy boy in fact don't call me by my real name at all. Now what do you want?"

Padre smiled and walked around him like he was a piece of meat. Robin's form shivered as the man's red eyes seemed to tear him apart, study him, and then put him back together before doing it again. Again he smiled that snake like grin.

"Well let's make this comfortable for you before I get down to business."

Padre snapped his fingers and Robin was clothed in all black. Nothing fancy just a t-shirt and some jeans but at least he had clothes.

"Thanks, now as you were saying Padre."

"Yes, I have a proposition for you and before you say no hear me out."

"...Alright."

"Now I know how you died since well I know everything about humans and their earthly affairs and I was wondering if you'd like to go back to Earth. You know maybe get some revenge, be with the girl you love, have a drink you know the whole nine yards."

"What would it cost?"

"**Your soul!**...haha nah just playing. All I ask is that you go and live your life and get your revenge on Slade and his little toy."

"That's all? Just revenge on those two? I find that hard to believe coming from a spawn of Hell."

"Hey I **used** to be an angel before I got here okay? And unlike demons, we devils keep our ends of the bargains, as long as you keep yours." Robin watched the man's hands gesture to himself and then to him, like a salesman trying to sell a product.

"Okay so I just get my revenge on Slade and Terra how? And what would I get for this?"

"Just make them pay for your death with their lives by making them suffer a very painful, horrible, agonizing, slow death which then we take over and get their souls. You win, we win, everyone wins, and for this you get your life back and get to be with your friends, the woman you love, and you know, maybe go party one night and have a drunken grope fest in the back of the T-car where by accident or total purpose we get little Robin jr. Satisfied?"

"Wow, your very blunt, you know this right? And I have to kill them?"

"Yes I know I am and I love it. Wouldn't you want to kill them after all they've done to you and your friends? I've read your thoughts, you've thought about it oh so many times and I have to admit im impressed. You make psychopaths seem normal which I find rather funny." Padre chuckled as his fang like teeth came into view. To Robin everything about this man screamed predator and Robin knew he was the prey.

Robin death glared Padre but he just looked away and made a glass of scotch appear out of thin air. He drank from it and looked at Robin waiting for him to say something.

"I get to come back to Earth right? No strings attached other than the revenge thing?"

"Do I have to repeat my whole drunken grope fest speech again? Didn't think so. Scotch? Or would something harder do better for you?"

"I don't drink, sorry but it could effect me in anegative way." Robin's face turned to slight frown when Padre burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're already dead, so alcohol won't effect you ever, and if you accept my deal it won't effect you either, hell I drink because I think it makes me look cool." Again that tooth filled grin as he sipped from his glass. Padre looked at the glass as if regarding it before setting it down in midair the look of suprise on Robin's face as the glass just acted it was on a flat surface. Padre moved his hand as if to do a magic trick and a parchment sheet and pen appeared.

"Here sign on ze dotted line."

"There's nothing written on this."

"When you sign it just takes everything we've said since you got here and prints that on the contract. The signature is just there to make sure you understand the bargain. You go and get your revenge and when you do you can live happily ever after with your friends. Also that I'll be checking up on you, sometimes on a regular basis, sometimes not, but mostly to check your progress."

"What progress?"

"What you think Hell is gonna zap you back to life and you're not gonna have any side effects? This is necroplasmic energy son, the good shit too so it's gonna change you."

"How much will I be changed?"

"I don't know that, duh! That's why I have to check up on you to see how much you'll change over the course of two years."

"Two years?!"

Padre drank his scotch again before continuing.

"Maybe less, depends on the person."

"Okay so I sign and that's it?"

"No you sign, we shake hands and then that's it."

"Alright."

Robin signed his real name down since this was Hell and no one probably knew who he was and then gave the contract back to Padre.

"Alrighty then! Okay then now here comes the part I hate the most, I have to ask you this really big ass question and whether you answer yes or no decides what happens."

"Um okay go ahead shoot."

"Okay then, Robin do you...man I hate this you think after a couple thousand years they'd change it around just a bit! But anyway. Robin do you accept the bargain that has been given to you by the devil and if you accept will you help fight against any demonic incursion upon Hell and/or Earth and if need be against any celestial incursion that might occur as well?...I told you it was a long ass question."

"...Yeah I guess it was. Yes I accept the bargain and yes I will help face any demonic incursion upon Hell and/or Earth and, if need be any Celestial incursion that might occur as well."

"Okay then its all set just the shake on it is left."

"One last question before we shake on it. What's a celestial?"

"Basically a big fancy word for angel."

"Ah thought so. Well let's shake."

"Alrighty I'll see you in a year."

"What?"

But before Robin could ask what Padre meant he took Robin's hand and Robin could see a sickly green aura surround their hands. TNedrils of the green energy began to ener his arm and it felt like syrup was being injected into his veins and muscles. Robin started feeling tired and soon his eyes were getting heavy until he finally lost consciousness. Padre looked at the unconscious form of Robin, finished his scotch and walked away chucking the glass somewhere.

"See you in a year kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Robin awoke as if from a bad dream, a really bad dream. He remembered being killed by Terra and going to hell where he met a devil who gave him his life back. His body felt as if he got hit by a semi truck and that was not far from the truth. Robin picked himself up but fell to his knees as a wave of nausea and pain hit him. His body glowed green and his skin bubbled then finally stopped.

"What...the hell...was that?"

"Oh that was just the necroplasmic energy rebuilding your body."

Robin turned around and saw someone leaning on a rafter. They were drinking from a glass and had a long tail hanging below them swinging from left to right. Robin instantly knew who it was.

"What are you doing here Padre?"

"I'm glad you remember me bird boy and I'm doing my job that's what I'm doing."

Robin sat down and rested his head against a brick wall. His body still ached and he didn't want to put too much stress on it.

'So it wasn't a dream. I really did die and go to hell.'

"Yes you did but I brought you back remember? Scotch?"

Robin looked at the devil sitting right next to him and took the drink from his hand and gulped it all down causing him to cough and hack.

"Woah take it easy there kid, you gotta sip when drinking scotch not chug...and before you ask yes I did read your mind."

"Thanks for the advice and I don't appreciate that much." Padre's only response was a grin.

"Like you have a choice in the matter. Come on, let's go party."

Padre got up and extended his arm out for Robin to grab. Robin took his hand and was pulled up faster than he could blink.

"I'm not much for parties."

"Yeah I could see that when I watched your human life. Too busy worrying about Slade and looking at a certain girl's ass."

Robin shot Padre a glare but Padre just laughed it off.

"What? Think I didn't notice you staring at her? And you worried yourself to death about Slade...oops I made a funny."

Robin was silent before he started walking out of the construction site. Padre walked next to Robin and occasionally whistled a tune.

"So where are we going Padre?"

"Exactly where I said, to go party."

"I meant party where?"

"You'll see..." Robin suprisingly did not feel comforted by those words.

Padre led Robin to a limo and opened the door letting him in. As soon as Padre got in and shut the door they were off. Robin stared out the window trying to see if anything changed while he was dead. Speaking of him being dead how long was he dead?

"Padre, just how long was I dead?"

"About a year give or take a day. Not that long really since not much has changed. Well, we're here."

"Here?"

Robin could see the line of people in front of the building but no sign or anything to say what the building was for. Padre grabbed the boy wonder and dragged him towards the entrance. The bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and let them in much to the disappointment of the line of people. Neon colored lights flooded the room and hard throbbing bass filled Robin's ears. Robin could see that almost no one in the club was human. All were spawn of hell or too ignorant to see the truth. Several women he could see were staring at him with hunger and he could see that their eyes would glow or they had horns or tails. Padre pulled him close and whispered to him.

"Erinyes, don't wanna mess with those girls...yet. Your too weak at the moment, but after your body is all fixed up I'm pretty sure you could keep at least three up all night." A big lecherous grin played across Padre's face as he eyed several of the seductive devils.

"Why three?" was Robin's only response and the response from Padre he practically expected, he laughed.

"Why not three? Trust me, once you have a hellspawn or a demon as a bed partner, no mortal will be enough. So you wanna drink or do you just wanna party?"

"I think I'll get a drink first."

"Alright then, let's go."

They strode over to the bar all the while Robin tried to keep clear of the girls continuos pulling and petting. At the bar was a tall lean man who Robin could see was glowing with a blue aura. The bartender introduced himself as Johnny.

"Hey Padre, what can I get you? Scotch on the rocks as usual?"

"You know me well my dear friend, yeah I'll have that and get me something for the kid, something that'll put hair on his chest."

"You got it boss."

Robin turned in his stool seat and looked at the patrons of the club. Most of the female dancers were hellspawn, in fact almost everyone there was a hellspawn. The song ended and the lights went to normal. Everyone went off to do their separate thing. A female walked up to Robin and began talking with him. She was attractive enough with a slim waist, a decent sized bust and a beautiful face but her eyes seemed to regard him as food. The conversation was normal until she started rubbing on his thigh near his crotch. When padre came with the drinks she backed away and just seemed to vanish.

"I told you to watch yourself, your not strong enough yet to take any of these women on, both in a fight and in bed."

"...I'll remember that later. What did you get me?"

"It's called an Abyssal kicker but I call it Hot Damn!!"

"Eloquent. Oh well might as well enjoy it."

Robin chugged his drink and as soon as he swallowed he felt a burning sensation starting from his throat going down to his stomach. He couldn't ask for water as Padre dragged him out of the club and into the limo again. Robin searched all the compartments for anything to cool his throat. He found a bucket of ice and swallowed it all down.

"That hot huh?"

"You...have...no idea."

Padre burst into laughter but was silenced when Robin's skin began glowing again. Several spots on his face and arms bubbled and pulsed before returning to normal.

"My body...feels like it's gonna explode."

"Like I said before dingus, that's just the necroplasma rebuilding your body. Dead people rot you know. Speaking of dead and rotting things, wanna go see your body?" he said with a grin like it was some joke.

Robin looked at Padre and shook his head. He didn't want to see what Terra did to him but when he found her he would make her pay.

"The pain should only last for a day so quit whining. You wanna go see your friends?"

Robin nodded his head slowly but then shook it.

"I'll wait till the pain stops first."

"Alrighty then. Well anything you wanna know? I mean you were dead for a year so I'm guessing you'd like an update."

"What happened after I died?"

"Oh you know Slade tried to take over the city only to be repulsed by your friends at great cost. They rebuilt everything and have been defending the city quite nicely and even got a new member, Kurt I think his name was. Well Starfire still has yet to get over your death though to everyone else she looks normal. Cyborg misses you since he beats Beastboy regularly in video games, Raven is well...Raven, and Beastboy is still moping over your death and Terra's betrayal. Anything else?"

"No that's enough, where's Slade?"

"Somewhere waiting for your friends to let their guard down and having 'fun' with his new apprentice."

"...that's sick."

"Hey she's 18 man."

"Really? I thought she was like 14-15 since she was so small and skinny."

"Yeah I know. Also when you do go to see your friends keep clear of Raven."

"Might I ask why?"

"Sure you can so go ahead."

"You're a real smart ass, you know that right?"

"Yes I am and I'm damn proud of it."

"Okay now why do I have to stay clear of Raven?"

"What is Raven?"

"A half-demon."

"And what do devils hate and vice versa?"

"Okay I get it, demons and devils don't get along. Still she's my friend though." He rubbed his arms together not liking the fact that he couldn't be close with his friend and the thought scared him.

"I know she is but for now just keep your distance, let her demonic blood know there's no beef between you two okay?"

"Alright, what about Starfire?"

"Obviously she'll be happy to see you're alive....sort of and will probably wanna screw your brains out...you know if you think about it that would be considered necrophilia."

"...no comment. That one's just too easy."

"Well we're here now go see your friends."

"But...but I said.."

"No, no buts now go and see them, give them happiness. Also here's a hoodie for you to wear."

"Thanks, I'll be going."

Robin got out and walked towards the Titans Tower his mind filled with different versions of what will happen when they see him. Padre watched his ward walk away and smiled.

"Well this is gonna be your first test on whether you deserve what I've given you. Don't fail me kid, dead people can still die you know."

With that Padre rolled up the window and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my reviewer Nimiko! All her reviews make me laugh. and yeah Slade is a pedo know that you think about it...

Chapter 3: Reunion

Robin trudged his way over a bridge to the Titans tower. The sky was dark with clouds and the rain just kept on coming. Robin shoved his hands in the hoodie pocket to keep them warm and felt something. He pulled the items out and saw his mask and a note. He looked at the mask before opening the note and reading it, the heavy rain drops pelting the poor paper into submission.

'Dear Bird boy, ('He'll never stop calling me that will he?' Robin thought as he continued reading.)

I guess you finally found the mask, took you long enough. Well I figured since your friends never saw you without the mask it would easier for them to recognize you, also you look weird without it so I figured I'd do something to help you. Well I'll be back later to check up on you and remember, stay away from Raven for awhile until you feel she can control herself, shouldn't take **too** long I hope. Okay buddy just wanted to give you this. Enjoy and later I'll teach you some new tricks. Caoi.

Signed,

Your lord and master,

Padre'

Robin sighed and crumpled the note, tossing it away before putting his mask back on. It felt good to be back in the mask after so long. He looked at the tower and saw the dark T shape getting bigger and bigger the closer he got. He wondered if any of them would recognize him instantly and who the new guy Kurt was. He stopped in front of the door and saw a retinal scanner which Cyborg must have placed in while he was gone. He looked at the door and noticed it was still the same kind of doors they had when he was alive. The rain finally stopped but the clouds still cast an overhang shielding the world from the sun's rays. An idea then came to Robin as he stared at the door.

"What better way to test out my new strength then on the door?"

Robin rubbed his hands together and grabbed as much of each door side as he could and pulled. He could feel his arms weren't as strong as they should be but the doors were opening slowly. After he got it about two inches open something inside Robin snapped. He could feel his muscles pulsing with power, his mind became sharper, and his senses were more fine tuned. His arm muscles flexed and twitched under his skin as green energy could be faintly seen coursing through his veins.

"Hmm, the necroplasma must have finally fixed everything. Now to test it out."

Robin pulled with only a slight tug and the door panels came off their hinges. Robin looked in amazement at the two panels in his hands which if he were normal would've been almost impossible to lift up but he was no longer in the realm of normalcy. He flung the door panels and stepped forward, immediately after the alarm went off with a screech. The computer kept screeching _**intruder alert warning, warning, intruder at the front door**_ over and over again. Robin walked in and leaned against a wall for support. He would just wait for his friends to come down. He didn't have to wait long as a black hole opened in the floor and the five members of the Teen Titans were already prepared to fight. Robin looked at them though because of his hood they couldn't see his face. Cyborg had his cannon aimed at the intruder, while Starfire had her star bolts ready. Beastboy was waiting to transform while Raven couldn't seem to stop shaking for some odd reason. Robin's eyes fell upon the new guy Kurt. He didn't seem like much. He looked like an older blonde version of Aqualad but with two large feathered wings on his back. He held a large broadsword at his side and stood ready to swipe at Robin if he charged them. Robin couldn't help but feel anger and hatred towards both Kurt and Raven. He saw visions of chained angels falling from heaven into the pits of hell and colossal battlefields littered with the bodies of both demons and devils. He clutched at his head for a moment and Robin remembered what little Padre said about the three races ancient rivalries and calmed himself though he couldn't stop his eyes from glowing red when his gaze met theirs. He wouldn't hate either one of them, he knew Raven for far too long to hate her and Kurt didn't seem that bad at all so he had no reason to hate him, but his fists unconsciously clenched as he gazed at him. Cyborg stepped up trying to break the silence that had no fallen over the room.

"Alright man just who are you and what are you doing here?" his cannon never moving from his target.

Robin looked at Cyborg and smiled though his hood prevented his face and the smile from being seen, only the crimson glow of his eyes showed there was anyone under the hood.

"Why Cyborg you don't remember me?"

Robin couldn't believe how dark his voice had become. He sounded almost like Batman which creeped him out. Obviously Cyborg couldn't tell who it was.

"Sorry don't know you or I'd recognize your voice."

Raven's whole body was shaking, not with fear or excitement but with anger. She couldn't help but feel her demonic blood boil at the sight of this strange intruder. Raven was trying her hardest to stay in control as she did not want to let her fiendish heritage control her. She also was trying not to attack Kurt as well. Ever since he joined the Titans him and her have been at each other's throats, sometimes quite literally as she sometimes transformed and both had several times nearly cleaved the others head off. She didn't know why but she didn't like Kurt and the same went for the intruder. Her hands began to change into claws and her teeth began to change into fangs but she willed them back to normal but it still was a large effort on her part. Robin noticed Raven's eyes began glowing red as well.

"How can you not remember me Cyborg? Remember how we used to fight together side by side, how you used to argue with Beastboy over if real meat was better than tofu, how I used to beat you in video games. Come on think it's not that hard." Robin had taken his hands out of his hoodie pocket and held them out at his sides to show he was unarmed. He had no intention of fighting his friends, regardless how much his instincts screamed at him to charge both Raven and Kurt.

Cyborg thought for a moment then shook his head, there was no way it could've been who he thought it was. "Look whoever you are I don't know you alright?! Now leave or ima put you in a world of pain."

Robin went silent for a moment. "You don't know the meaning of pain..."

Cyborg fired on Robin but Robin dodged each shot, flipping and rolling to avoid the sonic beams. He didn't know how but everything seemed slower like Cyborg's weapon was firing a few seconds later. He dodged the star bolts that Starfire launched and the random items Raven launched at him. After the little barrage ended, Robin landed and looked at his former companions before Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged him with great speed. The horn pierced Robin's torso like a knife through butter and Robin tried desperately to pull himself loose. Robin felt the snap again in his mind as the skin on his back began splitting. Two great bat like wings ripped from his back and through his hoodie causing Robin to cry out in pain. The wings flapped once to get rid of the blood, filth, and clothing on them then again and again until Robin was propelled off Beastboy's horn and several feet away. The rest of the Titans ran outside towards him to join the fight. The intruder now was kneeling on the ground with a huge hole in his chest from Beastboy's horn. Two large bat wings flapped around him and stretched as if they had a life of their own and the hole was glowing with an eerie green light. The intruder got up and dusted himself off as if he didn't have a cannonball sized hole in him. Robin could only stare at the hole and watch it slowly start to close up, the blood that poured out now began to flow back in as the wound was sealing itself. Soon Robin was staring and poking at his stomach which now had no wound or hole, not even a scar.

"Padre was right, this is good stuff." Robin said to himself more than anyone else.

Beastboy and the others were staring in shock at the sight before them, though Kurt looked as if he had seen this before. His hand never left his sword handle.

"Dudes! Did you just see what I saw?!" Beastboy said after changing back to his humanoid form.

"I believe we did Beastboy and I truly wish we hadn't."

The Titans looked at their opponent and watched as his eyes glowed green from the darkness of his hood. He started walking over to them slowly, taking his time. Each of them had taken a position to attack or defend in case their foe did. When he was about eight feet away he stopped and lowered his hood. The sight before them shocked them to say the least.

"Now do you remember me?" He said with a smile that was definitely Robin. The green glow in his eyes had diminished and they saw the trademark mask he wore confirming his identity once more.

The look of shock was worse now especially for Beastboy who realized he just gutted his former leader and friend who he thought was dead. Starfire rubbed her eyes just to make sure she was not dreaming and everyone except Kurt followed her example.

"Robin? Is it really you?" The clouds began to part and the rays of the sun began to beam down on the group illuminating Robin's face completely.

"Yeah Starfire it's me."

"ROBIN!"

Starfire flew over to Robin and hugged him so tightly he would've been crushed if he were human. Then Starfire noticed his wings and backed away from him trying to make it look like she was letting everyone else get a turn. Robin's new look frightened Starfire though she didn't show it, after all it was still Robin right? Raven stayed back and Cyborg and Beastboy both went up to play 20 questions with Robin. Raven wouldn't say it in front of anyone but him but she missed Robin and was glad to have him back though she wasn't quite sure of this 'new' Robin that had shown up. After all his new look seemed to be making her blood go wild and not in a good way. Kurt had stayed back not wanting to have anything to do with Robin. He could deal with a half-demon but a full blown devil too? Even if he was weak at the moment he still had his experience from when he was human and from what Kurt saw from old training videos Robin was no pushover as a human. Robin suggested they go inside so he could explain everything and the group followed in though Kurt said he had to take care of business elsewhere and flew off. Raven was the last one to enter the tower and she looked at a building on the other side of the bridge thinking she sensed someone there as powerful as her father, possibly even more powerful. She shrugged it off and went inside turning on the extra set of doors Cyborg installed.

"Friend Raven are you coming?" Starfire waited patiently for her hooded friend to join them all upstairs.

"Yeah Star I'm coming."

Padre sat on a building opposite the tower watching the whole ordeal. He was pleased that the necroplasma had fixed Robin's body so quickly but wondered how he got his wings so quickly unless he had been acting on pure instinct. If that was the case than he was gonna have to step up Robin's training immediately.

"I'll have to teach him after this next ordeal. I hope your in the mood for revenge Robin because you're about to get it." Padre stood up, dusted his coat off and vanished just before Kurt flew over the building he was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin couldn't have been happier. He was alive in the Tower living room sitting and talking with his friends. He had so much to catch up on but he didn't worry as he had all the time in the world. The Titans each took turns telling stories about the past year before Raven asked a question of her own.

"Robin what was Hell like?"

The group fell silent as Robin fought with himself on if he should tell them. Then he remembered Padre and his...'uniqueness' and figured they had a right to know being his closest friends.

"It was...weird to say the least, and how did you know I went to Hell?"

"You look like a bat out of it dude. Um, no pun intended." Beastboy threw in his two cents and waited for his ressurected friend to speak.

"Yeah after Terra killed me I landed in hell...literally."

Robin rubbed his chest remembering hitting the ground and surprisingly not feeling any pain.

"Then what happened man?" Cyborg was interested in what went down his chin resting in the palms of his hands.

"Well Cyborg I met someone who gave me a deal to come back. Don't know his real name but he said to just call him Padre. You'll meet him eventually since he has to check up on me."

"He's not **The Devil** is he?" Beastboy said putting his fingers on his head to imitate horns.

"No he told me that when I met him and made that mistake."

"So you come back but what's your part in the deal?" Raven was curious to know.

"I make Terra and Slade pay..."

"Robin your wings, can you make them dissapear?" Starfire didn't mind Robin coming back but this new look of his frightened her.

"I don't know Star I'll have to ask Padre when I see him."

Robin felt a surge of pain flow through his head and visions of Terra before she killed him flashed in his mind. He knew what it meant, sort of like an instinct, it meant she was coming. Robin stood up and walked to the door. He thought about reaching for his shredded hoodie but decided against it, leaving it on the table.

"I have to go guys." He said solemnly.

"What? Why dude? You just got here!"

"Terra is on her way here and I have to pay my end of the deal."

"We're coming with you man."

"No Cyborg you can't. I won't let her hurt you guys again, besides this is personal."

"Robin wait!"

But Robin opened the door and left, leaving the other Titans who all got up to run after him but before they reached the door a large red glowing spiked gate erupted from the floor in front of it blocking their path. Raven walked up to the gate and touched it only to have her finger shocked with tiny red lightning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you halfling."

The group looked up and saw a tall tanned man with a goatee and a long black tail sitting in mid air looking at them smiling. His fingers were laced together as his red slitted eyes studied each of them while his pointed teeth could be seen as he smiled.

"And who the hell are you?"

The man floated down and walked over to them before bowing.

"Not going to give out my real name but you all can call me Padre."

"So you're the guy Robin was talking about."

"That I am robo-cop."

"Not funny."

"Oh I thought it was. Let's see. You're Starfire, you're Beastboy, I know robo-cop here is Cyborg, and you must be the infamous Raven." He pointed at each one of them, noticing how all but Raven avoided his eyes. His toothy grin got bigger and made all of them feel like they were just food. His eyes seem to stare past them and into their souls as if all their darkest secrets were written on their skin for him to read.

"Charmed I'm sure. Now why won't you let us help our friend?" Raven was surprised at how calm she was, but it seemed like her demonic blood was being forced into submission just by the sight of this man. Was he really that poweful? Could he teach her how to control it? The answers to her questions would have to wait as she wanted to first help Robin.

"Simple my dear, if you help him he goes back to Hell. Robin wasn't kidding when he said this is personal." Padre said matter-of-factly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What?!"

The whole group looked pissed at Padre and began to argue with him. He just looked at his nails and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You guys done now? Good. Now let me explain."

"We don't take kindly to threats pal." Cyborg's arm transformed into a cannon to emphasize his point.

"Oh that wasn't a threat Cyborg. It states clearly in Robin's contract he is the one who has to get revenge, not you, not the halfling, him. If you help him then his contract is considered breached and he gets a one way ticket back to Hell. Simple like I said." His eyes lingered on each of them for a moment but when he looked at Raven his eyes lingered longer before looking back at the group as a whole. Raven couldn't help but feel as though he was merely studying her like she was a bug in a jar.

"But dude we can't even go to watch?"

"No because one of you will try to step in. I am not stupid, I know what you guys plan before you even plan it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited to see what else they could come up with.

"But um Padre, if you could tell us exactly what Robin's contract states we would be most grateful so we do not unknowingly breach it and send him back."

"Nice plan Starfire but as I said I'm not that stupid. You don't live for a dozen millennia and not learn a thing or two and besides his contract with me is confindential. So just quit whining and relax, Robin will be just fine."

Padre walked over to the couch and plopped himself down before grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v. The others joined him except for Raven and Starfire who just stood there and looked at their new guest with suspicion and anger.

"Hey halfling! Green eyes! You gonna watch t.v. with us or not?"

"I'm going to go meditate, Starfire you can go ahead."

"Alright Raven."

Raven walked off to her room and was followed by Padre who excused himself from the living room. Padre wanted to mess with the half-demon a bit and have some fun before Robin got back. Raven walked in her room and immediately began to meditate, floating above her bed chanting her mantra. She could feel Padre's presence in the room and ignored him continuing her chanting though it was hard to concentrate when a voice in the back of your head keeps bugging you. After a few minutes she was beginning to tire of his childish antics.

"Okay Padre what do you want?"

Laughter was Raven's answer. Raven began to get annoyed. A devil was one thing but an immature one was another. She ignored it and went back to her meditation. The laughter started up again and now Raven was pissed. She looked everywhere for the man doing the laughter and found him floating in the air reading her journal. He licked his thumb before turning a page.

"Ooh Raven's got some kinky fantasies about her and Robin...wow now that is hot one." The smile on his face was a mile wide as he read her most intimate thoughts.

"You have five seconds to give me my journal and get out before I kill you...slowly."

"Ooh here's another one. Never pegged you to be a hopeless romantic Raven."

"Five"

"You write what you want to do with him with such detail, you should think about publishing this."

"Four"

"Aww you want a child and you wouldn't mind if Robin was the father? How sweet, if only Robin knew."

"Three" Her eyes began to glow red as a black aura began to cover all of the heavy objects in her room.

"You're only getting mad because I'm readin what you won't tell Robin yourself, that and your demonic blood now sees him as a mortal enemy." He said before licking his thumb again to turn a page.

Raven's body stopped and her anger shut off causing the black auras to vanish from the items in her room. Padre hit the nail on the head so to speak. Raven did have a crush on Robin but she was sure he and Starfire were together so she never did make any advances but now he was back and it seemed like Starfire was distancing herself from him. The last part of what he said made her wonder, was that why she was having problems controlling her anger around him? It was easy for her to gain control back but that was most likely cause of how long they knew each other befroe he died, that or her feelings towards him. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely felt Padre appear behind her until one hand was on her shoulder and he whispered into her ear, his voice like silk, smooth and sultry.

"You know Robin has checked you out several times, but he thought you wouldn't want him due to your powers. Oh my child if you could see the things I saw in his mind. You think your kinky, little girl he'll put you in your place." Padre placed her journal into her hands and stepped away watching as she slumped down to the floor.

Padre vanished with his laughter filling the room leaving Raven on the floor to absorb what had been said.

A hole appeared in the Titan Tower roof and slowly Padre rose out of it, looking to where his ward Robin had walked.

"Ah found him, now to help him before he throws my whole plan out of whack, can't have one of the main components of my great plan dying on me."

Padre's back opened and two large reptilian wings opened up and lifted him off the ground. In no time he was in the air and near Robin who was walking towards Terra who was stalking towards the tower slowly. Each were about a mile away from the other so Padre had time to give a pointer or two before he went back to tease Raven some more.

"Hey bird boy!"

Robin stopped and looked at his 'savior' descend before him. 'He's never gonna stop calling me that...is he?' he thought before answering his voice filled with annoyance.

"What?"

"Well excuse me, I got some tips for you before you face Terra but if you're going to be an asshole about it then fine." He turned away from Robin with a pout, his chin up in the air defiantly as if to say he would never tell him.

"Like what?" Robin saw the infamous smile return to his guardians face as he turned to face him. Padre reached up and ripped the mask from Robin's face exposing his now green glowing eyes. His smile got bigger as he spoke.

"That for one smart ass. She doesn't know what you look like so forget the mask, also close your wings around you like a cloak. Don't want to alert Slade about your new look just yet. After this battle I'm gonna have a few friends of mine teach you some tricks. Also be careful little one, dead people can still die you know and Terra isn't a push over."

"I know that and thanks for the advice and help. Now, can I get my mask back?" Robin felt naked without it and Padre knew this enjoying his wards discomfort.

"Hell no, I told you no mask. Besides your pretty blue eyes are glowing green so she can't even see your eyes. Well she'll be here in a few minutes so I gotta go. Remember no mercy and well have fun...and don't get squished again dammit! Gave enough necroplasma to raise an army. Don't need to give more."

"Alright, alright I'll make sure I get it right."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I got an appointment who I think needs to be teased some more. Ciao!"

Robin watched as his guardian fly off and could feel the pulsing at his soul grow bigger and bigger letting him know that Terra was getting closer. Robin looked and noticed he had no weapons other than his hands and feet which were good but not really enough. Robin could see Terra's outline and saw her body and face come into clear view. If she had still been a titan he probably would've gone after her. She seemed to have grown in the past year. She filled out everywhere and her hair was still as long as ever. Her hair was still blonde with black stripes dyed in and her uniform changed. It looked like what Robin wore when he was with Slade and seeing her uniform made him wonder what he could do with some of the stuff back at the tower. Terra stopped in front of Robin and stared him down. Blue eyes met with glowing green eyes as Robin's "cloak" flapped in the wind. Robin's voice again took the dark 'batman' tone as he spoke.

"Nice to see you again Terra."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm sure you do, it was about one year ago in this area actually. You and I fought and you killed me...and I'm back to return the favor bitch."

"Sorry don't know you asswipe but I'll be sure to kill you once more."

Terra used her powers to pull loose a boulder half the size of the one she used to kill him with and flung it at him. Robin was ready and punched the incoming projectile. Rock shards scattered and Terra looked bored. Then she saw the green glow of her opponent's eyes dimmer and she realized who he was. Her face paled and she backed away as if she saw a ghost which was close enough in Robin's case.

"No, no it..it can't be." Robin's smile mirrored the one his guardian seem to permanently wear.

"Oh you recognize me now? Well I'm back and you and Slade are both gonna die by my hands." Robin's wings flew open and stretched as far as they could, the sun's rays causing the veins and bones of his wings to be visible. His eyes now glowed a dark red and green energy began to swirl around his hands. A haunting wailing sound, like someone being tortured could be heard as the green energy grew bigger.

"You sent me to Hell Terra! I try to help you and what do you do? You fight me, slam a two ton boulder on me and send me to Hell in a handbasket! Go and tell your boss Slade I'm coming for him. This is the only reason you get to live for now Terra. Next time there will be no mercy. I **will** kill you and make you suffer a thousand times more than I did, now go...before I change my mind." The energy in his hands arced from his hands to the ground causing small craters wherever it landed.

Terra in sheer fright pulled a boulder out of the ground and slammed it down kicking up huge amounts of sand covering the area in a thick cover. When the sand cleared Terra was no where to be found and Robin turned around and started walking back to the tower, the energy in his hands dissipating. Meanwhile Padre was watching from the sky, less than satisfied at the recent turn of events.

"Oh come on! That was the weakest fight ever! Man I was hoping to see some good slaughter and gore but nope I get the crappy soft core stuff. What a gyp. Oh well now I know he needs help controlling his power otherwise he'll only be able to wield it with anger. Gotta call in the heavy duty stuff."

With that Padre flew off towards Jump City. Meanwhile in Slade's lair Terra was kneeling in front of a pissed off Slade.

"Terra, why are the Titans still alive?" His voice was calm and collected as always but when she didn't answer he screamed.

"ANSWER ME TERRA!" She flinched at hearing him scream but made no effort to move from her position or raise her head.

"I saw something that made me come back." Her voice was just above a whisper and Slade almost barely heard it.

"What did you see?" His voice went back to normal at her response.

"A ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist Terra, you know that."

"Well then how do you explain someone I killed a year ago coming back from the dead?" She stood up and screamed which surprised both of them.

"Who came back?"

"...Robin."

Slade only answered by picking up Terra by the throat and slamming her against a wall.

"Now you listen to me Terra. Robin is dead and you killed him remember? Now I don't want to hear his name ever again. Next time you will destroy the Titans ghost or no ghost understand?"

Terra couldn't breath so she nodded her head as much as she could. Slade dropped her and left the room leaving a panting Terra sitting against a wall.

"Slade is right. Robin's dead, I killed him. There no such thing as people coming back from death. Next time the Titans are dead, I swear it."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin landed on the Tower roof just a few minutes before his 'guardian' did. His mind was full of ideas not just of a new look but how to make Terra suffer. Padre landed behind him and brushed himself off looking at his ward with a smile.

"I know you were watching Padre. What do you want to tell me now?" Robin knew his mentor usually would approach him to tell him something important, that or tease him.

"Simple, you need help controlling those new powers of yours and I know just the people to help."

Rain soon began to drop on the roof, first only a couple drops before all coming down.

"Come let's go inside. I'll first teach you how to make your wings vanish."

The tower was quiet as the duo walked in. All the Titans were sitting around in the living area talking but went silent when the two hellspawn appeared. Padre looked at all of them for a moment before speaking.

"What is this a morgue? Sheesh dead people are more fun...no offense Robin."

"None taken Padre. So what's up guys?"

"Nothing just wondering what happened to Terra."

"Bird boy here didn't even face her. Oh well just means you'll have to go train with my friends."

'Again with the Bird Boy, will it never end?' Robin thought his face again turning into a mix between a frown and annoyance. But his smile came back as Padre handed him his mask back.

"and just who are your friends Padre?"

"Just seven very old friends who I met whe..."

"They're the seven deadly sins."

Raven walked into the living area and walked over to the kitchen for her tea, which Padre was in front of.

"Ah the vampire awakens." His smile made Raven want to smack him.

Raven only stopped in front of Padre and did a fake hiss just to amuse him, and so he'd leave her alone.

"Well who or should I say what are the seven sins?"

"Well Bird boy I thought you'd never ask. They are--"

"Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Envy."

Padre glared at Raven before clapping his hands three times.

"Wow the little anti-social studies religion." He was getting annoyed at being continously cut off and it showed on his face.

"It's amazing what you learn when you read Padre."

"I bet it is halfling."

"Brimstone breather!"

"Abyssal wench!"

"Flaming asshole!"

"Ooh now that one hurt, did you just make that one up or did **Robin** help you?" Padre said with an emphasis on Robin and grin on his face.

Raven looked at Padre and then at Robin who put his hands up in defense to show he was not part of the argument. Raven growled before leaving her tea still boiling in it's pot. Padre's grin grew bigger as an idea came up.

"Now if you guys will excuse me I'm going to go..."

"Sit Padre."

"What was that Robin? I could've sworn I just heard you order me around." Padre stuck his pinky in one ear and twisted it before pulling it out and looking at it, finding nothing on it he looked at his ward.

"I said sit. I'll go talk to Raven."

Padre crossed his arms and with a pout on his face looked like a little kid who got his toy taken away.

"Fine go before I change my mind. But later I gotta send you to go train!"

"Alright!"

Meanwhile in Raven's room she was fuming ready to kick Padre's ass if he showed up at all.

"The nerve of that god damn...hellspawn! and Robin as well! If he didn't come back I wouldn't have these problems with my emotions. Everything would be simple and I...I wouldn't have to be in love and get hurt again." She wasn't going to cry, she knew better than that, if she cried things would get broken and she didn't want to deal with the stress of that.

Raven jerked her head up when she heard tapping at her door.

"Who's there?" Her voice had the hint of anger in it which did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"It's me Robin."

Against Raven's better judgement she opened the door and let him in. Robin had never been in Raven's room and was amazed at the simplicity. He was too caught up in all her stuff when he heard her clear her voice to get his attention.

"Who? What? Oh sorry." His eyes lingered on her face and he unconsciously licked his lips, a move which did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"It's okay. Now why are you here?" Her eyes slowly looked him up and down before resting on his face. She realized his mask was the only item of his original costume her wore as he just had black pants and a tanktop on. His shoulder and arm muscles could be seen and Raven wanted to touch them, she always had and relished the chances she was given when she had to grab his arm to make him not run headfirst into battle.

"Well I wanted to apologize for Padre's behavior."

"It's alright Robin he's just an ass." She crossed her arms in front of her chest which caused her chest to become more noticable. Robin clenched his fist finding it harder and harder to be in the same room with the half-demon and not do something that they possibly would both regret.

"I know but still I don't want you to think less of me because of him." Robin's eyes were shielded by his mask but his lips went into a small frown which saddened Raven.

"I could never think less of you Robin." she said quietly before grabbing the front of her cloak. She wanted to say more and possibly kiss him but she didn't. She was torn between her demonic blood telling her to tear him apart and her human heart telling her to kiss him and confess how she felt. But she did neither.

"Well, is that all?" She continued looking at his arms before turning her eyesight to another part of the room.

"Oh yeah that's all, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I guess."

Robin turned to leave and all the while Raven couldn't help but sneak a peek at his ass causing her to lick her lips hungrily. She turned to get her journal out of her drawers but unknown to her Robin turned around and saw her bent over. His eyes glowed red and as he licked his lips something in his mind whispered to him to make Raven his while another whispered to attack her while she was defenseless. She was a strong female and he was a strong male attracted to her, as far as his diabolic blood was concerned that was all the reason he needed to take her and make her his for all eternity. But she was also a half-demon which was reason enough to attack her, even though Robin knew in his heart he would never harm her. Robin licked his lips but shook his head to get rid of the voices and so he could leave. After he closed her door he went to his room and laid down on the bed wondering just what happened. before he could think any further on the matter he felt that tingling in the back of his mind telling him Padre was there.

"What?"

"It's time for training young one."

"Okay so let's go. Show me these seven sins."

"Oh no my boy, you don't get off that easy. You have to go find them and pass their tests and they're all in the city so don't worry. You'll know them when you see them."

"Okay...alright so I guess I'm off to the city. You coming?"

"Hmm...Not no, but hell no."

"Alright alright geez."

And with that Robin opened his door and left to find the first of the seven sins.

Padre just watched his ward leave and smiled.

"Make me proud little one."


	6. Chapter 6

Robin descended from the sky onto the streets of Jump City. Normally people would freak out at seeing a boy with large bat wings and glowing green eyes but in Jump City meta-humans were the norm so nobody gave notice. Robin looked around and could see no one but the occasional drunk staggering out of a bar or the dating couple. He closed his eyes and tried to see what he could sense but in this part of the city there were little to no hellspawn at all.

"Now if I were lust where would I be?"

Robin thought hard before the answer hit him. He slapped his forhead and shook his head.

"Of course why didn't I think of that before?! The red light district downtown is where I should be looking. If I remember correctly its south-west of where I'm at. Okay time to fly."

Robin unfolded his wings and took off. Along the way he could sense not just hellspawn but demons as well. But for some reason none of them seemed hostile toward each other. Robin saw an empty alley way and decided to land there. The alley was wet, cold and smelled of sex, drugs, and other smells Robin couldnt tell. He could see demons and devils seemingly co-existing if only because here they didn't need to fight. Robin walked along the sidewalk keeping his eyes open for any signs to Lust's location. Robin passed prostitues, pimps, drug-addicts, and the rare cop. After almost an hour Robin decided to rest to clear his head. He could sense someone behind him but he gave them no mind. He sighed and looked up at the stars wondering what to do next. From out of the alley way came a asian woman dressed in a small red dress and stilleto pumps. She looked at Robin from behind and licked her fangs with an abnormally long tongue. She crept up behind Robin with silence that no training could ever achieve and draped her arms around his neck. Robin stiffened at her touch before calming down as her tongue went along the length of his ear. Robin would've normally tried to have gotten out of her hold but for some reason he felt relaxed and safe. He could feel her small horns against his head and her soft breasts against his back. Nothing was said between the two as the vixen continued to 'torture' Robin. Robin could feel her breath on his neck and ear and was rock hard.

"Mmm nice package you got for me loverboy."

She licked his ear rim before sucking on it causing Robin to shudder and moan. She only stopped to whisper dirty talk into his ear. Before nibbling on his neck. She pulled her head away from his neck to whisper to him again.

"Mmm you taste good. Normally I wouldn't do this at all to a stranger but you're an exception. "

Robin finally managed to speak after almost losing his will.

"Who are you? Are you lust?"

"Im lust, desire, and passion all in one hot little package. But my real name is Candias, Candi for short."

She released him only to spin around to his front. She sized him up before licking her lips like he was a meal.

"Hmm I was right, you are hot. A nice piece of hellspawn if I do say so myself."

"You never answered my question Candi. Are you lust?"

"No baby I'm not lust but I know her and where to find her."

She pulled out a card and gave it to him along with a folded piece of paper.

"The card is Lust's address and phone number while the paper is my number. Give me a call next time you're around loverboy and maybe we can pick up where we left off."

She started dragging her finger across his chest before pulling him into a hot tongue kiss. She released him to breathe and grabbed his still hard crotch before walking behind him.

"Bye loverboy."

Robin turned around only to find Candi gone. Robin felt lightheaded as he looked at the card and held onto it while he checked the paper. Inside was as she said Candi's number and a lipstick print. Robin put the paper in his pocket saving it for just in case. He pulled out the card and walked to find the closest phone booth.

*****************************************************************************************

Kurt landed in front of a large cathedral and crossed himself before going in. Luckily for him no one but the priest was there. He walked over to the kneeling man and watched as he prayed silently thanking his superiors for the help this man gave him. He sat down next to the priest and waited for him to finish his prayer. The priest had sensed the celestial before he even walked in. His job was to give Kurt orders from his superiors and advice and if need be protect him with his life. The priest stopped praying but never opened his eyes nor got out of position.

"What is it master?"

"Forgive me for intruding father and please don't call me master you know I hate that."

"I don't mind the intrusion at all Kurt and I'll try not to call you master anymore."

"Thanks, I need some help."

The priest opened his eyes and pulled himself up looking at the young man before him.

"Now what could you need my help with?"

"I got another problem with the Titans and I need to speak with General Valthi at once."

"Ah I see well let me see if I can reach him, hopefully he's not in battle."

"Let us hope not father."

The priest once again kneeled down and assumed the position. He closed his eyes and began chanting in what sounded like a mixture of Latin and an even more ancient language. Light began to surround him as he began to chant louder and louder. Soon echoes could be heard and the light that surrounded the priest began to be absorbed by his body. Just as soon as the ritual had started it was over. The priest stood up not as a human but as a giant angel with gleaming white wings, silvery skin and brilliant topaz eyes. He looked down at Kurt and spoke with a deep voice that demanded attention.

"What is it Kurthius?"

Kurt dropped to one knee and bowed his head before even looking at the giant before him.

"Sir there has been a problem with the Titan mission."

Valthi arched an eyebrow at the mentioning of the mission that he personally gave to Kurt. What sort of problem would require Kurt to call him to the mortal world?

"What sort of problem?"

"It's Robin he's come back...as a hellspawn."

"WHAT?!" The whole cathedral shook at his outburst but Valthi quickly calmed himself down.

"Explain Kurthius!"

"I don't know sir he just showed up at the tower two days ago. Seems like someone brought him back to life. You think the Morning Star was responsible?"

"Don't ever call him that Kurthius. He lost that title when he went against God and was sent to hell, and yes I do think it was he that brought Robin back. No matter, Robin was a good soul as a mortal so we shouldn't worry about him turning evil. Just keep your eyes on him in case he turns, remember devils are known deceivers. Also you have a new mission and that is to make sure Robin and the half-breed don't mate. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for seeing me, I'll tell the priest to report everything that happens."

"Good, may the light guide you and God's infinite grace protect you."

"And the same to you sir."

Valthi closed his eyes and beams of light shot from his body until only the priest was left standing.

"Do you need anything else my lord?"

"...Get me the biggest silver cross you can find."

Robin looked at the mansion before him. It looked like something out of a horror movie. He could see the gargoyles on the walls and roof were not just for decoration and wondered if he could get some for the tower. He spotted an intercom and pressed the button. An beautiful, seductive voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Hi is this where Lust is?"

"Yes it is sugar, how can I help you?"

"My name is Robin, I was sent by Padre and I was hopin..."

Robin never got to finish as he heard a fangirlish squeal and the gates opened for him. He could see that the gargoyles on the roof were not statues and reminded himself to ask for some. He looked at the door knocker which looked like two lovers in carnal embrace. Robin grabbed the knocker and hit the door three times. What answered the door was an unearthly beautiful woman obviously diabolic but she made Robin want to drop down to his knees and give himself to her. But his will-power wouldn't let him. He stared at the woman's piercing blue eyes and flawless features, everything about her screamed sex and beauty.

"Are you Lust?"

"No, I'm her bodyguard. You were sent by Padre huh? Follow me."

'Damn, If that's her bodyguard I wonder what Lust herself looks like.' Robin thought.

They continued walking until they came to two large doors. The door knobs were gold and so was the plating on the door which depicted various versions of sex.

"You have to take a test to actually meet Lust. If you pass you meet her if not then your stuck here for a long, long time. So choose a door and step on in."

Robin looked at the two doors and could read the words temptation on the left door and desire on the right. Now all he had to do was decide which door to go through.

To be continued.....


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you one and all for your support of this fic, most thanks goes to my dearest and loyalest fan Nimiko. Big thanks also goes to ntfoemy, who has given me lots of ideas to go with in further chapters and I thank him for that, thank you my friend. I dedicate this chapter to Nimiko who was the first to vote for door number 2! You are the best girl! Now...on with the show!

Robin looked at the two doors and decided that he had what he wanted so he could desire nothing more so he would choose the second door.

"I'll take door number two if you don't mind." He said with a small grin while walking towards the gold plated door.

"Sure go right ahead, I just hope you can handle it."

Robin opened the door and looked back at the bodyguard with a big cocky smirk on his face.

"You'd be surprised what I can handle."

Robin stepped through the door and was surprised when it slammed behind him. The room was dimly lit by candles and smelled of perfume and various spices. A tingle went down Robin's spine as he sensed another presence in the room. His eyes immediately adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see a woman with small horns protruding from her forehead, a long thin black tail, and tiny vestigial bat wings lying on her side licking her lips at the boy wonder. Robin could see images in his mind of everything he had ever wanted, and ever would want but shook the images out of his mind.

"So I take it you're my test?"

The strikingly beautiful woman slowly got up and walked seductively over to where Robin stood. He licked his lips at the thoughts running through his head and at the creature walking towards him.

"Yes I am stud. I'm here to see how long you can hold off against your desires."

"So If I give in to my desires I fail?"

"Sort of, it depends on how long it takes you to give in. If you give in too easily then you fail but if you can 'entertain' me for awhile I just might let you pass."

"And if I fail?"

"Then your stuck here until I decide I'm done with you."

"Alright then test me."

"I already am, and from the looks of your lips and uh 'friend' your already giving in."

The woman rubbed up on Robin before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. She pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him kissing her way to his face.

"So what is it you want?" She asked with a smile.

"I want nothing." He said with all the honesty he could muster. He honestly didn't want for anything material or such but he wouldn't say that to her.

"Liar, everyone wants something." She said as her hand touched his head revealing his mind to her.

"Well I don't."

"If you don't want anything then why are you rubbing against me like you want something?"

"Just because my body wants something doesn't mean I do."

She lowered her head next to his ear and whispered to him.

"Come on tell me, what do you want? Do you want me?" She said before turning into Starfire.

Robin's eyes widened at he tried to push her away but she held him down. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but fall into a trance. His eyes glazed and it was obvious he was under a spell.

"You don't want me?" She said in Starfire's voice, her lips in a pouting fashion.

"Then how about me?"

She then turned into the very image of Raven. Robin's hands moved all over her lower back and grabbed her ass.

"We got a winner, that's it. Give in to your desires. Take me Robin, make me yours." She arched her back pushing her breasts out towards his face. Sweat drops were forming on his forehead and he could hear a small voice in the back of his head screaming something but it sounded muffled.

Robin's human mind and diabolic instincts knew he was under a spell and worked together to bring him back. They both knew if she could hold get him to take her then he would be lost forever. Robin's halves decided it was now or never and let loose. His eyes returned to their normal blue color and began to glow a dark omnious red as uncontrolled anger and hatred flowed into his being. His hands began to deform into wicked claws and great horns bursted from his brow. Robin grabbed the woman by her neck and flung her towards a wall. Her body slammed against it leaving an impression and her body breathless. It took her a few seconds to regain her vision. She pushed herself out of her impression hitting the ground with a dull thud. She looked at the transformed Robin and knew that sexual desire would not work on him so maybe other kinds would. She probed the deepest parts of his mind again and found exactly what she wanted.

"What do you want Robin?" She began to transform again but this time into Terra.

Robin's eyes glowed an even darker red and his body began to transform even more. A fiery aura had begun to erupt around his feet burning away the tile flooring and making a small molten crater for him to stand in.

"Do you want me? Or me?" She said, this time turning into Robin's nemesis Slade. Robin's eyes widened as another set of transformations wracked his body.

Robin's fangs grew to an amazing length while his skin began to turn red and scaled. His spine lengthened until a long dragon-like tail with a deadly stinger wrapped itself around his leg as if it had a mind of its own. Sharp spines of bone began to sprout from his shoulders, elbows, chin, and knees until he looked like a true fiend of the pit. With a speed that no mortal creature could match Robin launched himself at the vision of Slade grabbing 'him' by the throat and holding 'him' against the wall baring his now elongated fangs at him which now dripped a green poison which hissed as it burned its way through the tile. Robin roared at his illusionary opponent before speaking.

"I told you...I...WANT...NOTHING!!!"

The illusion of Slade turned back into the beautiful devil-woman.

"I'm..amazed...you have a will power...that rivals seraphim. You passed the test Robin. Now...put me down..." Robin's clawed hand flexed and began to tighten around her throat. In response her eyes glowed a deep crimson as she said her command with more force before he could kill her.

"**Robin put me down, now!**" Robin seemed to have heard her command as his eyes faded from red to green before finally returning to his normal blue.

Robin set the woman down but was still transformed until she touched his forehead which caused his body to shift painfully back to normal save for his wings, new tail, fangs, and now transformed claws.

"Who are you?" he stared down at his new claws and flexed his hands to get a feel for his new appendages.

"Me? I'm Lust sugar and **you** just passed my test." she giggled at his stunned look.

Robin began to laugh his ass off at the irony of it all. Here he was taking a test to meet lust and here she was testing him. He looked at the wall with her impression on it and back down at her since his transformation gave him greater height so he was now a giant at a little over six feet.

"Um..sorry about the whole slamming you into the wall thing." he really did feel bad as he didn't mean to hurt her.

Lust stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Robin lightly on his cheek.

"Don't worry about that hun, I'm a tough girl now since you passed the test I guess its time to train you."

"So what do I have to do?"

"You're what eighteen?"

"Yeah, what do that have to do with anything?" he was interested in what she had to teach him and wondered what his age had to do with it.

"Okay then you have to seduce eighteen people then before you have mastered the skills of this sin. But don't worry sugar I like you so I'll help you." She gave him a playful wink and blew him a kiss.

"Um, thanks Lust."

"Hey anything for a cutey like you and besides I can finally see Padre again!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly before rubbing her palms together with a cat like grin.

'...are all devil women like this?' Robin thought.

"Okay lets go hun." She said moving her hand through the air as clothes appeared on her previously nude form.

"Um go where?"

"To downtown of course where else would it be easy to find eighteen people to seduce?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

After half an hour of flight Robin landed in Downtown Jump City with Lust in his arms. Lust jumped from his arms and looked around noticing people were cramming in and out of clubs and bars. She nodded her head and turned back to the boy wonder.

"Okay now I'm gonna teach you some basic skills and one is how to probe minds. Basically its just a simple task of looking into a persons mind and listening to their thoughts. The simplest and most important ability in any devils arsenal. Try it on...that girl over there."

Robin looked at a young girl sitting at a bus stop and did as Lust told him. He could see incoherent thoughts of a boy back in her home town and could hear his name being said several times.

"Okay what did you get?"

"Her boyfriend's name and what he looks like."

"Good, good. You have to practice to be able to probe as deep as me but you got the basic principles down which is good. I'll let you practice that later, okay now for the second basic skill, transformation. You have to transform into your target's ideal mate."

"How do I..."

"Simple look at their thoughts and focus on that image. Try it on that girl again."

"Okay I have to find the image again first."

Robin closed his eyes and found her boyfriend again and focused. Even thought he couldn't see it his body was changing to look like the bus girl's boyfriend. When he opened his eyes he was fully changed.

"Wow if that's what her boyfriend looks like then I'm gonna be sick. Change back sugar please, ugh. Well now you know how to look like what your opponent desires, now please change the hell back!"

Robin closed his eyes and changed back to normal. He suppressed a laugh when Lust hugged him and told him not to look like that ever.

"Well I'm feeling generous so instead of the original eighteen I said earlier you only have to seduce one person but this one will be much harder then the others."

Lust looked around until she saw the perfect target for Robin: a nun.

"Seduce her." She said pointing at the nun sitting at a bench with what looked like a bible in her hands.

"But that's a nun."

"So? She's young and you know what I can tell you're just the stud to give her what she needs."

"...Alright."

"Remember what I just taught you and also probe her mind to find out what she is thinking so you can work the conversation to your side."

"Got it."

"Um Robin sugar?" she had to grab his arm before he took off.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to change first. Last I checked nuns aren't into the whole wings and tail thing." her giggle filled the night air.

"Oh yeah sorry."

Robin probed the nun's mind and found her ideal guy which looked surprisingly like him. Robin was confused but transformed into himself minus the tail, wings, and other diabolic parts. He walked over to the nun who was reading what looked to be a romance novel and not a bible like he originally thought. He thought it all strange, what was a nun doing in one of the seedier parts of downtown and alone for that matter? But all he had to do was seduce her, but he forgot to as lust how far he was to go in his seduction. He hoped he wouldn't have to take things too far.

"Excuse me sister is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all...Robin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah you don't remember me? Now I'm hurt."

Robin caught the scent of the woman and knew instantly who it was. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked at her eyes which were now violet with red. He ran his hand through her hair and was about to pull away when she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he finally decided to breath he laughed and looked at the nun.

"Nice disguise Candi."

"I was hoping you'd like it lover boy. I sensed you earlier."

"Woah, woah, hold the fuck up! Candi? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Simple I wanted to see Robin. I knew you would bring him here to train and I sensed him nearby so I decided to have fun." She said touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Robin do you know her?"

"Yeah she was the one who gave me your card and her number."

"I'm surprised Robin. You seduced one of the pickiest devils in hell other than me of course and without even trying. You are a natural though with your good looks and all it's not surprising and although she wasn't supposed to be the target you passed the basics of my training. I hate it when I never get to enjoy training people, but make sure you continue your training so you know when it's being used against you and to use it in combat okay? Oh and Robin when you see Padre give him my card and tell him to give me a call okay?"

"Got it Lust. Who's the next closest sin?"

"Probably Gluttony followed by Sloth, fuckers don't do anything but stay at their homes. Sloth I can understand but Gluttony..."

"Alright then I'm off."

Robin tried to get up but was held down by Candi who was shaking her head from side to side.

"No Robin stay a little longer please?" She gave him a sad puppy eye look hoping he would stay.

Robin just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can stay for a little while I mean it's not like I have a set time limit to finish training."

Candi eyes brightened and she screamed for joy. Lust grabbed Robin's arm and with Candi began to drag him back towards the mansion mumbling about more training.

Meanwhile back at the tower, the other Titans were watching T.V.. Kurt had come back not to long ago but had yet to meet Padre who was busy messing with Raven. After a hour of watching T.V. with BB, Cyborg, and Starfire he decided to go to his room. He slowly moved a sleeping Starfire off of his lap and walked to his room which was past Raven's. When he was about three feet from her door it mysteriously opened and something large was flung out slamming against the wall.

**"AND STAY OUT PADRE!"** Raven's voice seemed to take on a slight demonic tone to it as the door slammed shut.

Padre slowly picked himself up swatting dust from his jacket mumbling about crazy half-breeds when he noticed the angel three feet from him. Kurt instantly knew who he was looking at. Though he was young by angelic standards he had heard enough stories and read through enough scrolls to know who the dark being in front of him was.

"_Morning Star_" The two words were said with pure malice and venomous hatred.

Padre just smiled a toothy grin at the title.

"Ah I haven't been called that in such a long time...not since, not since the fall." He looked up at the ceiling remembering the time he carried that title.

"What are you doing here Morning Star?"

"Please stop calling me that, that was a long time ago before I fell from grace. Call me Padre if you will."

"You're known by many names and Padre isn't one I'm familiar with."

Unknown to the two outsiders Raven was listening in on their conversation. Her ear was pressed against the door and she made every step not to make a sound that would alert the two of her presence. She had a sneaking suspicion as to who Padre really was, her list was narrowed down to several famous devils but according to Kurt they were all probably Padre just under a different alias, but that title Kurt graced him with she knew only belonged to one being.

"So what is a planetar doing on Earth? Shouldn't you be leading troops into battle against my kind and demon kind?"

"I was sent here by my superiors on a mission you wouldn't understand. So what is the arch-devil of Hell doing here on Earth?" Kurt's hand gripped his sword handle tightly ready for whatever the great deciever would throw at him.

"Me? You wish to know why I'm here? Why I'm here to stop a war little one and I need her and my ward to do it."

"No one can stop the war and you know this. Not even my lord can." Padre just snorted at hearing this.

"Of course **I** can't I'm not as powerful as I was before the fall and **he** can't because he's in the same boat as I am, minus a physical body." Padre smiled at revealing this.

"No thanks to you." Kurt's hand was gripping the sword handle tightly almost ready to give himself a blister.

"We can't, but those two have the ability to stop the war on their own, well them and one other." The ever present smile grew even bigger.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what Padre was speaking of.

"But that's forbidden for all three races."

Padre laughed his fangs showing in the dim hallway light.

"Nothing is forbidden for me and if the demons weren't so war hungry they would've done so before I even thought of it. How do you think she came into existence?" Padre said pointing at Raven's door with an eloquent sweep of his hand.

"She was the first attempt Kurt and where her father quit I will pick up. One way or another Kurt this war will end, either Robin, Raven, the child, and I will end it or the demons will...and it would do you good not to get in my way child. I may not be as strong as I once was but I can still destroy you without so much as breaking a sweat. Oh and if you're going to tell your superiors about this I suggest you don't otherwise, you'll be seen as incapable of completing your mission, whatever that is. An incapable soldier is not tolerated in the celestial ranks and I know you don't want to leave your lovely princess just yet or see the look of hurt on her face when she realizes you'd be leaving forever."

Padre walked past a stunned Kurt laughing along the way. Kurt couldn't believe it, in the span of a few seconds he was analyzed and figured out. His feelings towards Starfire and her feelings towards him were used it against him. Kurt clutched at his chest where his heart was, he knew what Padre spoke was true, if he ratted him out then he would be seen as incapable of completing his mission and would have to leave Starfire. He knew what lust and love were and the difference between the two and he knew the feelings he had for the green eyed alien princess was mostly love, yes he guiltily admit he did lust after her but before that he loved her. He laughed as he realized why his kind were not meant to guard Earth for prolonged periods of time. He didn't care though as he knew Starfire was pure and innocent and was guilty of no sin, he would have no problems protecting her and if possible would ask to remain on Earth with her.

"I have to stop him, but I can't leave, I couldn't do that to her. Not to Starfire, she's too innocent." He began to walk back towards the living room to spend more time with his princess. Down the hall he was walking earlier Padre leaned against the wall smirking as he heard the angel's confession to himself. His smile grew until his sharp teeth could be seen.

"Well now, this should get interesting." he chuckled as he vanished from sight as Raven left her room to head towards the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin decided to walk to where Sloth was located since he felt like he could not fly due to his increased weight. He had met Gluttony and passed his test....just barely. Three straight days of doing nothing but eating food even while doing other things like using the bathroom or showering with only a one hour nap every eight hours. If it wasn't for his increased metabolism he was sure he'd end up with a distended stomach or a ruptured one. Robin swore he would not eat for at least a week after this. His senses told him this was his next destination and he stopped in front of an old apartment complex. His eyes darted everywhere until it landed on what he assumed was an occupants list. Only one name caught his attention, an S. Loth as if that wasn't totally obvious. He pressed the buzzer and what sounded like a young girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm here to see Sloth."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't but I was sent by Padre---"

Robin was buzzed in before he could finish and walked in towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the ninth floor button and hoped it would not take long to reach his floor as the elevator smelled heavily of cigarette smoke, sex, ad a number of other foul smells and the combinations were not the best fragrance in the world. Robin looked at all the graffiti on the walls and noticed most of it surprisingly was from other fiends. Nothing special just threats and numbers for sex with various devils and demons. One that particularly stood out was a drawing of a forked tail wrapped around a sword with the phrase "The end is soon Lord Demogorgon" under it. A strange feeling overtook Robin and he punched a hole through the symbol, his whole body trembling. He hadn't felt fear like this since his parents died and that made him more frightened. The name sounded distantly familiar but it was probably his diabolic blood that recognized it. He decided he'd ask Padre or Sloth about the name. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the bell for his floor ring. He walked down the empty hallway listening to the sounds around him. He could smell everything from urine to drugs in the hallway and quickly made his way towards the end of the hall. He stared at the door in front of him and knocked. He swear he could smell the familiar scent of a hospital room behind the door. His attention was soon on the little girl who opened the door. She was way younger than him probably around twelve or so and wondered what she was doing in this type of place but then he noticed the small horns on her forehead and her eyes were each a different color, one a deep sapphire blue like his own, the other a blood red and realized she wasn't normal.

"Hi are you here to see Grandpa Sloth?" Her voice was filled with the innocence of youth despite living in such a horrible place.

"Yeah my name is Robin, is he here?"

"Yeah come on in, Grandpa doesn't get many visitors cept for Padre. They used to fight together after they fell from Heaven but Grandpa was injured so he doesn't move much now."

'That explains why he's Sloth.'

"I take care of him all by myself." She said with a sweet smile and a voice filled with pride.

"You're one tough little girl. What happened to your parents?"

"They died a long time ago. Well I'll go see if Grandpa is awake now, wait right here."

Robin watched the little girl skip into the other room and noticed the wings on her back were feathered, small but white feathered like a doves. It didn't take long for her to bounce right back into the room.

"Grandpa's awake so you can go see him."

"Thanks."

Robin walked into the room and saw a man lying on a bed not moving at all except for his head. He looked no older than Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler and friend.

"Ah you must be Robin, please come in have a seat. Sonya why don't you go watch T.V.? Robin and I have to talk in private." His voice was ancient and sounded wise beyond comparison.

"Ok Grandpa, call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Robin watched as the happy little girl bounced out of the room closing the door behind her. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Sloth sighed before speaking.

"Such a sweet girl, just like her mother may she rest in peace."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to her mother?"

"Her mother was killed with her father for being Sonya's parents."

"Meaning?" Robin was a little confused.

"Robin I don't know if you noticed but Sonya is a rare breed. She is half-celestial and half-devil a powerful but forbidden breed among the three races."

"So it's forbidden for devils and celestials to have children together?"

"Yes and demons with devils or celestials. All three races forbid it out of fear."

"Fear of what?"

"For demons its fear that they will be destroyed or the war will end, for devils it's competition, and for celestials they fear their destruction and corruption of their purity. But Padre told me once of a plan to help create a half-breed powerful enough to help stop the war."

"Sonya told me you and Padre fought together after the fall, what was it like?" Robin looked over the man and noticed that his limbs were thin probably from atrophy but his body still had many battle scars showing he was once a seasoned warrior who knew battle intimately.

"What? The fall? Or the war?" Sloth was to say the least interested that this young man was so interested in gaining knowledge, Padre had chosen well in making this young man his ward.

"Everything. I want to know about my...well our history."

"Hehe you're different from the younger hellspawn, you actually care about your past. Well to be short the fall was the most excruciating thing anyone could and would ever face. Most of the fallen angels had their wings sawed off as punishment or were subject to humiliation and mutilation no mortal could ever face. I once had large powerful wings, covered with beautiful white feathers but those were sawed off when I joined the Morning Star or as he is better known Lucifer in his fight against Heaven and lost. My soldiers and I were wrapped in heavy silver chains and cast down from Paradise. We fell through the Astral for three days before landing in the realm now known as Hell. I'm sure your experience was similar."

"Yeah but I don't think I fell for three days."

"That's because Earth is only a day's fall from Hell, Heaven is three days fall."

"Wow I didn't know that. Please continue."

"Thank you. After we landed there was much chaos. It was basically every man for himself, dog eat dog but Lucifer being the charismatic and powerful leader he was rallied us together and with his leadership we conquered the native races of Hell and it was at that time I met Padre. Him and his unit had landed earlier after being defeated at the Garden of Eden but not before destroying it. He was a great leader and a great friend to all devils no matter what their rank or status was. Soon after we conquered Hell an army of demons had decided to attack hearing that we had not rallied yet, haha we had annihilated them but not long after that the Celestials came to try and finish us off but in the time it took them to make their decision and regain power we had gathered more strength from the conquered natives of Hell and repelled them. The Morning Star had used most of his power to revive all of the fallen angels who died when they landed and those who were killed by the celestials but in doing this had lost much of his power but he was still formidable and to this day still is. Padre and I were inseparable until one fateful battle I was wounded by a demon. The blow had paralyzed me from the neck down and I would no longer be able to fight but I was saved by Padre who helped become what I am today."

"You mentioned something about Padre having a plan having to do with a half-breed. Do you know what it is?"

"Only Padre knows but word on the street is that he has found a powerful Devil to be the half-breed's father and he is looking for a powerful demoness or angel to be the mother. He plans to use the half-breed to stop the war once and for all."

"Hmm, thanks for the info."

"No problem, so other than the history lesson what else did you come here for? I assume Padre sent you here on business."

"I want you to train me." a simple smile cast across Sloth's face as he spoke. He had not trained someone in such a long time.

"Alright, my test is simple you have to do nothing but lay on your back for a week doing nothing at all. You're probably wondering how this will help, well by doing this you will strengthen your mind therefore giving you greater psychic powers like me. When you can't rely on your body you have to rely on your mind, never foget this Robin." Robin could only nod his head at the words of wisdom, it was as if Batman was talking to him, only without the coldness.

"Alright. Hey can I sleep the whole week off?"

"Yes if you can sleep that long."

"Trust me after how much Gluttony made me eat I feel like I can sleep for a month."

"Yes his training is strange but the results of it are astounding."

"What does his training do? He never explained that, was too busy eating."

"It strengthens your body against attacks making you able to shrug off blows easily. Gluttony's skin has gotten so tough he doesn't need to move, he can take viscious blows that would cripple or kill a lesser being and then send his own out."

"Wow I didn't know that. Well see you in a week I guess."

"After this is over come over and I can tell you some war stories if you don't mind listening to an old geezer like me."

"No I don't mind, your stories are actually entertaining. It reminds me of the book Paradise Lost."

"Yes that was written by a human but it was a devil that relayed the whole experience to him."

"You learn something new everyday. Well good night."

"Goodnight Robin."

**A/N: **Okay so I've been thinking of cutting Robin's training short, not cutting it as in him never going through it but cutting it as in not writing it. I was thinking of doing this after he meets Greed so that I can get the story moving, that and I can't think of a test for Envy and Pride, Wrath is easy enough and I'm tempted to cut the training off at that but I got a lot of ideas that to work need the story to move on. Well as my loyal readers what do **you** think I should do? Cut it off? If so should I cut it off at Greed or Wrath? Or should I try for all seven then continue on? Review and let me know in your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin opened his eyes and could feel something binding his arms and legs. Great black manacles were attached to each of his wrists and ankles. He could smell various things burning. Skin, metal, wood, and rock, the mixed smells would've made him sickened as a human but now it was just a really bad smell. He look around and could not see Sloth or anyone else only the bay and the city docks. It was then he realized where he was bound, he was bound to the Titans Tower and his city was on fire. He tried to break free of his bonds and found that he couldn't gather the strength to do it or transform. He roared out in anger at whoever had done this to him and his city. He could hear laughter in the distance but this was the laughter only a psycho could give. A great figure rose up from behind the buildings of Jump City. This creature was huge towering over the tallest building in the city. Robin could see this creature was far from natural as he could see it had two horned jackal like heads attached to two long serpentine necks and two abnormally long tentacles for arms which destroyed anything they touched turning it into fine dust. The abomination had no skin and all of its muscles and organs could be seen by all as it stalked through the buildings. The creature opened one of its mouths and from it launched a massive black colored fireball that incinerated half a dozen city blocks. The other head laughed before launching its own purple colored fireball destroying another half dozen blocks. Robin could do nothing but watch helplessly as his precious city was incinerated piece by piece. He hung his head down in shame not wanting to watch the destruction continue but his head quickly shot up when he could not hear anything else not even the massive creature moving. Robin didn't see the creature at all it was as if it just simply vanished from thin air. Then Robin heard the water moving behind him and he knew it was behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Join us devil spawn and we will spare you and your friends lives." The left head spoke, its voice very deep and filled with anger.

"My friends?! What have you done with them?"

Robin looked in the direction the creature's tentacle pointed and could see Raven and the other Titans all bound like him only they were bound to a warehouse.

"Lucifer won't be coming to rescue you devil spawn so its pointless calling for him. Now join us!" The right head now spoke, its voice much higher than the left and seemed to have a hint of laughter in its words.

Robin was confused to say the least. He wasn't calling for Lucifer he was calling for...then it hit him. He finally found out who Padre really was. He was right the first time when he was in Hell. Robin shook his head trying not to worry too much about it but unfortunately the creatures took his head shake as an answer and growled at his defiance.

"Fine." The left head said.

"If you won't join us then your friends die!" The right head yelled. As one the two heads opened their mouths.

Robin tried even harder to break free of his bonds now. But it was no use.

"Demogorgon no!"

But his cry fell on deaf ears as the creature launched it two projectiles which combined into one before slamming against the warehouse which held his friends.

Robin shot up straight sweat covering his face. He wiped his face with his hand and looked around at his surroundings he was still in Sloth's house and he could see Sloth looking at him.

"That was some dream Robin to wake you up like that." His voice and eyes held concern for his apprentice which Robin had never seen in Batman's features.

"I don't know if that was a dream or a vision of the future...I failed the test didn't I? I moved my body."

"Actually you have been lying there for longer than we agreed which would explain how can you can see into the possible future."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A week and a half straight."

"Wow...I guess I passed my training then?"

"Yes far more then I expected you to. Now is there anything you want to know before you leave for your next training?"

"Sloth who is Demogorgon?"

"Demogorgon is one of the most powerful demons alive a little more powerful than Raven's father Trigon. Padre and God have not bothered trying to kill him because he is completely mad. His two heads are two different minds and fight against each other constantly thus preventing him from taking any action against Heaven, Hell, or Earth. Why, did your vision have something to do with him?"

"Yes it did and from what I saw Hell better muster it's whole army soon unless I do something fast."

"Well I support you Robin so don't worry about that. Now go you're far behind your training schedule. Your friends must be worried sick about you by now."

"Yeah you're right. Okay I'll be going now. I might just drop in sometime to hear some stories."

"That would be nice." Sloth said with a smile.

Robin got up off the floor and dusted himself off before leaving the room. Sonya was sitting there watching T.V..

"Bye Sonya be safe now."

Sonya blushed and said a meek goodbye before Robin left.

Robin stood outside the apartment building and wondered who was next to take. He had greed, envy, pride, and wrath left and all were far from where he was. From what Lust told him the closest was greed so he would go see him. As he was walking his empty stomach made itself known.

"I'm sure Greed has something to eat, I'll ask him when I see him."

***At the Titans Tower***

Padre sat on the edge of the tower roof watching his charge train and grow from a ball of energy in his palm. He was becoming more powerful that was for sure and would soon begin to rival Trigon after finishing Greed and Wrath. Padre wanted to make Raven trust Robin more than she already did and destroying her father would sure bring the two closer together. Padre noticed a few things happened since Robin left. For one thing Starfire didn't complain about Robin being gone sure she asked when he was coming back and worried but she didn't care for him like she used to. She now had her eyes on the celestial Kurt. Padre chuckled wondering what his superiors would say if they knew Kurt loved a mortal. It was forbidden for him to love when he had a mission to accomplish--whatever that mission was. Padre had made a decision, he had to talk to someone, someone whom he would've destroyed a long, long time ago. Padre got up and looked at one of his claws which seemed to grow longer. He stabbed the air and dragged his claw making an ancient fiery symbol in the air. The symbol burned before opening up letting a bright light shine through illuminating the area like the sun. Padre pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his suit jacket and put them knowing they wouldn't do him any good but he liked these glasses becuase they made him look cool so he didn't care. He stepped through the portal but left a foot hanging out keeping the portal open.

"Raven if you want you can tag along."

He could hear her gasp and smiled knowing she thought that he didn't know she was there. She walked out of her hiding place and walked over to him. He smiled at her and grabbed her arm dragging her into the portal and bringing his foot in which allowed the portal to close.

"So why are you following me and eavesdropping on my conversations? Yes I know about that too." He smiled his trademark smile at her.

Raven looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Padre."

"It's okay Raven and you don't have to call me Padre anymore since you know who I am but around your friends continue calling me Padre okay?"

"Deal...Lucifer."

Padre's smile got bigger before pulling her close to his side. His infernal body heat warmed Raven in a way no human could and she wondered if Robin had the same kind of heat.

"You know what I see you as?"

Raven gave him a skeptic look thinking he was going to be a smartass again but she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was being serious.

"No what do you see me as?"

"A daughter, the one I never had."

Padre looked away at the glowing gate that seemed to be flying towards them while Raven thought about what was said. She could actually see Padre as a father, a childish one but a father none the less. Something she always wanted was a loving father that wasn't worried about her powers or wanted to use them and she knew Padre could be exactly that.

"Umm...Padre?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her but his sunglasses obscured his eyes so she couldn't tell. His smile wasn't on his face but she could see the corners of his lips beginning to move upwards.

"Do you...do you mind if I call you dad?"

Padre's smile went from ear to ear and he ruffled her hair with his clawed hand.

"Of course I don't mind at all. You're like the daughter I never had. Well it looks like we're here."

"Where's here?"

"The pearly gates of course. Well they've tightened security after the war and after a few packs of demons made it through several times but it's still the same."

Raven looked up at saw the towering white gates shining like a beacon. Two towers on each side stood tall with two angels wielding bows and arrows in each. At the gate stood two silvered skinned angels, their faces obscured by helmets. Their swords were large and powerful showing a sharpness no mortal blade could ever match. Their white feathered wings covered them like cloaks and they stared at Padre and her without moving. As Padre tried to walk through the gates the two angels blocked him with their swords. Each had opened their wings and the wingspan was huge to say the least. Padre looked at them and said something in a language not even Raven could understand and they sheathed their swords and let him pass. Raven held onto Padre's arm and tried to keep her face hidden from the cold stare of the helmet wearing angelic guards. Padre held her close knowing that if the guards found out about her they would not hesitate to kill her. He was only allowed in due to a technicality and because anytime he did show up he never caused harm or damage as he always promised. After what seemed like a hour of walking the pair came to a great mountain which seemed to pierce the sky. Padre sat down and let Raven jump on his back before getting back up and walking the huge flight of stairs.

"So Raven you had your eye on anyone lately?" His smile showed he was back to being childish again.

Raven was glad Padre could not see her blush as she remembered Robin and wondered how much he changed since he was gone.

"Yeah just one person but I have an off topic question dad, how much has Robin changed since he left. You know physically?"

"That all depends. When I saw him his wings were more transformed and so were his claws, and fangs, also he has a tail now. How much more he'll transform depends on how severe his training is. But knowing the other four his appearance won't be too severe...I hope."

"Is there anyway he can make his wings vanish like yours?" A moment of silence passed as Padre stopped and thought about what she said.

"...Damn that's what I forgot to teach him! Oh well when he comes back I'll teach him, if someone else hasn't yet. Why you like him better without wings?"

"No I just want to see him with just a tail and...hey you tricked me!" Padre laughed at his adopted daughter's predicament but let it go.

"It's okay Raven I know all about you and your feelings for him, I knew that before I even read your diary."

"That visible huh?"

"Yeah, you don't live as long as I do and not notice these things. You two have been together the longest and Robin's never been afraid of your powers. He likes you the way you are and trust me you should see what goes on in that boy's mind when you're involved, man it's better than reading a hustler!" Padre giggled like a pervert while Raven only blushed wondering what Robin exactly thought about her.

"All I know is you two would be happy together. Especially since you don't have to worry about Starfire anymore."

"Yeah I'm glad she went for Kurt but I have a feeling she went for him because she was scared of Robin's new looks."

"Yeah but you don't care do you? After all it's as you humans say, one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Nice way of putting it. No I don't care at all really. His wings may take up a lot of space but I don't mind his new look in fact I like it. As long as Kurt makes her happy I'm fine with it. Hey what was that thing you and Kurt were talking about in the hallway? Something about me and Robin helping you stop a war."

"Well my lovely daughter I have a plan on how to stop the great war and that requires you two to work but we'll wait until Robin comes back before I let anything else out. This mountain has ears you know."

"What are you--"

As if on cue hundreds of cherub flew from out the crevices swarming all over the place before departing.

"If there is anything I hate more than demons it's cherubs." Raven had seen the little infant looking angels fly by and saw how disgustingly cute they were.

"I actually understand you for once."

"Well we're finally at the top."

"That was quick."

"For me it was you're still human for the most part so it would take you months maybe even years to reach the top."

"That would be a workout right there."

"Yup now lets go see the big man."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, God." Padre's ever present smile had faded to an annoyed angry look but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

The two walked into what looked like a amphitheater and Padre walked ahead into the center.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" He said with a smile that seemed too big even for him.

A bright flash filled the theater and Raven had to shield her eyes feeling another presence which seemed to be everywhere. She glanced over at Padre who just stood there looking at his claws bored waiting for something. The light dimmed until a large floating ball of light the size of a truck floated in front of Padre.

"You done now with the light show old man?"

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" The voice sounded old yet firm like a well built man in his forties.

"What I can't talk to my old man every once in a while?"

"You know you are not welcome here and neither is that half-breed."

Padre made a glass of something appear from thin air and took a sip from it. Raven gulped seeing as Padre seemed to be doing everything to piss God off.

"Hey leave my new daughter out of this, this is between you and me."

"What do you want?" The voice had the hint of annoyance in it which made Padre grin. He still could get on his nerves after so long.

"I've come to ask you for a favor or rather a request."

"You asking me for a favor? And what is it you want huh? Forgiveness? Redemption?"

"You know this is the same shitty attitude which started all this in the first place, and no I'm here to ask you to let the planetar Kurt stay and mate with the mortal Starfire. After all he does love her."

The amphitheater seemed to rumble as God voiced his outrage.

"NO"

"You know he has feelings for her and if you won't let him share his feelings I will, and I don't think that Heaven can lose another soldier old man." Padre sipped his drink before continuing.

"You know if you don't want your angels breeding with mortals than why make them able to? Seems stupid to me." That part was him mostly thinking aloud but he didn't care.

"Lucifer." The voice was calm and collected. "Do not make me smite you."

"You couldn't hit me if you tried. I would've put you out of your misery if it wasn't for my brothers Micheal and Gabriel. You know I tried to leave peacefully and you decided not to let my followers leave when we specifically said we would not follow you. Well you got two enemies now, devils and demons and you know what some devils want this war to be over and I'm gonna grant them their wish, with Raven and Robin's help."

"That is forbidden Lucifer among all three races you know this, I know this, and even Demogorgon as insane as he is knows this!" Padre could only laugh.

"You think I care what the rules are? Rules are meant to be broken and bent old man and this one has a nice little loophole that I plan to exploit! Now I'm going to leave with my daughter now and let poor Kurt know that his lord who he is so loyal to won't let him be with the woman he loves. We'll see if you can take losing another soldier to me. Come on Raven."

Padre drank the rest of his drink and threw the glass at the ground before God and spit on the ground the spit hissing as it burned through the holy ground. Raven jumped onto Padre's back and as the went down the mountain she decided to talk.

"That was really stupid dad, he's God he can--"

"Do nothing really. He lost most of his power when I destroyed his physical body so he is no true threat to me. A threat yes, but not a true threat. The same goes for me, I've lost far too much power to be of any real threat to him but that doesn't mean I can't annoy him when I visit."

"You really don't like him, why is that?"

"He destroyed a lot of my friends and allies and someone very close to me named Lilith."

"I see well are you really gonna tell Kurt about this?"

"Of course, Kurt loves Starfire and I'll be damned if I let that lightbulb get in the way of his love for her." The look on his face was a serious one and Raven just stared at him in surprise.

"You're nothing like what they say in texts you know that right?" Padre only smiled at hearing this and decided to ham it up.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still awesome. I may not have as much power as I used to but I'm still the biggest badass around." Padre laughed after saying this leaving Raven to shake her head at him inflating his own ego. And as the two stepped out of the portal Padre watched the sun began to rise with his new daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin arrived at the location of the sin known as Greed and his mouth gaped in awe at the for lack of a better word castle that was before him. The mansion looked like a combination of a rock stars home and a king's castle. Robin walked up to the large carved wooden doors and stared at them. They had carvings of seven armored warriors wielding a sword in each hand and the edges of their armors had what looked like gold plating on the moulding. The door handles were just as opulent as they were gold with silver swirl designs on them. Robin could only stare as the door was opened for him. He looked up and gazed at the person who answered the door. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and gorgeous green eyes and the outfit she wore was revealing and as she spoke his sole attention was on her voice, it was soft and kind and made him feel like his mother was alive again.

"Can I help you sir?" Robin could only stare at her as her voice seemed to bring back memories of his mother. He snapped out of it a few seconds later and his faced hardened though only a little.

"I'm here to see Greed. I was sent by Padre." She only smiled and nodded opening the door more to let him in. He noticed she had a tail similar to his wrapping around her left thigh.

If the doors were extravagant then the rest of the house was even more so. Paintings of every kind lined the walls and each one had a gold jeweled frame around it, the carpeting was plush and Robin seemed to just sink into it as he continued looking at the rest of the house, it was then he noticed that he and the red head were not alone. As she took his hand and led him down a hall he noticed everything seemed to scream luxury and opulence. All of the furniture was of high quality materials and there seemed to be many women in each room he passed, all drinking what he assumed was alcohol. Every portrait and painting had jeweled picture frames and every door was just like the ones outside. They seemed to walk for about a minute or two before coming to a large set of doors, almost identical to the ones out front only these ones seemed to have more gold and diamonds on them. The redhead turned to Robin and smiled before speaking.

"My Lord is just beyond these doors sir." And with that she walked off leaving Robin to open the doors in front of him. What he saw made him think he was back in Lust's mansion. The carpet was red and seemed like the kind seen at movie premieres. Soft music seemed to be playing somewhere in the room, Robin thought it sounded like music lovers would listen to. Smoking trails of incense filled his nostrils reminding him of Raven and that made him relax though only slightly. He gazed and saw statues of various beings in different spots around the room. Surrounding each statue were several women, obviously devils by their horns and tails, all of them lounging on large pillows either smoking or drinking. Robin walked forward noticing that most of the women seemed to have noticed him and many were giving him a predatory look and some were even making come hither motions with their fingers, licking their lips, or blowing kisses at him. He ignored them and turned forward as the red carpet came to a small set of stairs leading up to a large throne.

The throne looked to be solid gold and was carved in the likeness of snakes each of which had diamonds for eyes and had rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and other such gems lining their scales. Robin's main focus though was the man smiling down at him from the throne. His body was decked out in custom designer clothes, over what looked like a black muscle shirt he wore a pin stripe button up shirt with rolled up sleeves that seemed to just be made for his body, on his neck was a gold necklace and on his left wrist was a matching watch and his right wrist had the matching chain link bracelet. His pants looked like ordinary jeans but Robin knew they were more than just that as he caught a glimpse of the designer's initials on the right pocket and knew pants like that were almost two hundred dollars for one pair. His shoes also looked like they were designer as his legs were crossed over one another. The man just gazed at Robin with a smile similar to his guardians and his finger were laced together, an extravagant ring studded with gems on each ring finger.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" His voice sounded slick and smooth and the smile that adorned his face reminded Robin of the snakes that adorned his throne. It didn't help that the man's eyes looked like a snakes, just like Padre only Greed's were amber in color.

"My name is—" Robin was quickly cut off.

"I know who you are Robin, wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't know that. As you probably guessed I am Greed and you're here to be trained by me. Since you're going to be trained by me I think I'll change your current form as it disgusts me, so I'm going to change it for you and teach you to harness your namesake. Does that sound good?"

"What do you mean my form disgusts you? And what do you mean harness my namesake?"

Greed stood up from his throne and slowly walked forward towards Robin, the women closest to the throne began crawling towards him as he stopped about three feet away from Robin.

"Exactly like I said my dear friend, your human form and transformed state are just too simple and scream 'I'm a standard hellspawn,' so I'm going to fix that, sort of make it into my own image and as for harnessing your namesake, what are you known as?" The smile on his face made Robin feel like food underneath his gaze but he shook it off and answered.

"I'm known as Robin, and how are you going to change my forms?" Robin was curious as to how his form would be changed and what his name had anything to do with this.

"You'll see how in a moment my friend and you know what a Robin is right? It's a bird, and dear Robin do you know what birds are called in Hell?"

Robin didn't know and he was getting annoyed at this guy's attitude, he was like Padre, only instead of joking then getting to the point, he was just taking too long to get to it.

"No I don't know, what are birds in Hell called?"

"They are called furies my friend but unlike birds on earth, furies are nasty little things, all the viciousness of a wounded badger, the claws of a tiger, and the teeth of a piranha all in a tiny little winged body about the size of a housecat, and I shall teach you how to summon them from my realm in Hell, how does that sound?"

Robin actually liked the sound of furies, as a flock of them would be a nasty little surprise to spring on Slade and Terra when he faced them. Robin smiled and decided that this would be a good addition to the powers that the other sins gave him.

"Alright, how do I go about summoning them?" Robin was eager to get started but Greed held up his hand telling him to slow down.

"You can't summon them in your current state as they would attack you in confusion. First I must change you into an image similar to my own, you're already in Padre's image, but he left you with a pretty standard form as he probably knew one of us would change it around a bit. But I first need you to transform and kneel down in front of me, only then can I change you." Robin looked at him and his shoulders slumped.

"I…I don't know how to transform on my own. All the other times I have I was doing it through instinct or because I was angry." Greed's eyes went wide at hearing this, the boy had already gone through three of the seven sins and he hadn't learned how to control his transformations, that would not due, not for someone who was to be his apprentice...or Padre's possible successor.

"Hmm, well that will be no real problem, I'll just have to teach you that as well but for now just think of something that makes you angry, that should be enough to trigger the transformation enough for me to forcibly awaken the rest of it." Robin didn't have a problem finding things that made him angry, he immediately thought of Slade and Terra which caused his eyes to glow red and his claws to change. Greed knew he could awaken the rest of the transformation and tapped Robin's head with his finger causing Robin's painful transformation into his full fiend form. His skin was soon covered with red scales and his fangs grew, dripping their poisonous venom. The sharp spines of bone began growing on parts of his body and his tail thickened and from the tip of it emerged his barbed stinger. A blast of red energy from his eyes blew his mask off his face as his eyes now looked like molten gold. Greed could only stand there and look at Robin's form with a look of disgust, it was too standard, it didn't scream uniqueness, it didn't scream that he owned it or some small part of it, but it would soon. With a simple flick of his wrist his own form became engulfed in a blue aura of flames causing his appearance to change only slightly. From his back sprouted two large black feathered wings and his nails lengthened into talon like claws. His skin took a slight blue-gray tone and from his brow sprouted two great horns. His eyes which were an amber color now were completely white as he looked down to see Robin kneeling before him though he could see from the look on Robin's face that it was taking a lot of willpower not to stand up and attack him. Greed knew his change of form would help him conquer this little anger obstacle and so would training with Wrath but for now Robin was his apprentice and he would bestow two great gifts on the boy Padre selected himself to become a hellspawn.

His body was still covered by the blue flame aura as he reached out with his right hand and placed it upon Robin's brow. For a moment nothing happened, until the blue flames erupted from Robin. His mouth screamed in pain as the flames came out and covered his skin, slowly burning away his scales, spines, fangs, horns, wings and tail. All that was left of Robin was his normal human skin, his hands looked normal again as only his nails were slightly claw like, his tail was back to being thin and black with no stinger, and his mouth had no snake like fangs but his canines were still slightly longer and sharper than normal. The biggest change was his back, gone were his bat wings, now replaced with black feathered wings like the kind that adorned Greed's back. Greed decided to not give his new human form horns thinking it would be fun if everyone thought he was an angel, but Greed had done what he could, he knew that because Padre had given Robin his power his human and fiend forms could change into whatever he wanted but to summon the furies he needed to look like Greed. Robin looked up at Greed from his prone position on the floor, his eyes clearly showing pain from the transformation and Greed noticed Robin's eyes were a lovely shade of blue. His mask was destroyed due to his transformation and his clothes were in a similar state. 'Hmm, need to fix that.' Greed thought as he stepped away from Robin, the blue flames dissipating from both of them.

"Get the boy some clothes, preferably something for battle." He spoke to no one in particular. Out the corner of his eye he saw someone get up and leave the room. "How are you feeling Robin?" he asked, concern hidden in his voice.

"I feel like I've been hit by multiple semi-trucks." Greed chuckled at his answer after all it was a natural response to changing bodies.

"Well get up, once they bring you your new clothes I'm going to teach you how to summon furies, then when I feel you've mastered it, you can go see the last three sins."

Robin closed his eyes and rested, knowing this was not going to be easy. He began to breathe slowly letting the incense calm him, the smell reminding him of home making him wonder how everyone was doing, most of all Raven.

"Raven..." was the last thing he said before exhaustion took him.

And far across Jump City a certain hooded empath sneezed, making her new father figure laugh at her expense.

"What's so funny Padre?" She looked at him from the rims of his sunlasses which he had to admit looked better on her than him.

"You sneezed, that means someone is talking about you." He said with a perveted grin, knowing all too well who was talking about her.

"Or I'm catching a cold." Padre could only laugh as he opened the door to the Titans living room. The other Titans were sitting there playing video games, Kurt trying his hardest to understand the controls while Cyborg and Beastboy couldn't help but wail on the angel they couldn't beat in training, it was their own form of payback.

"Hey Kurt." Padre hated having to break this kind of news but if he played his cards right he'd have a new soldier and the boy angel would be happy, so everybody would win.

"Yes?" Kurt's eyes never left the tv screen as he continued playing silently cursing the fact that he could wield a claymore like it was nothing yet could not seem to beat Beastboy and Cyborg at this infernal game.

"When you're done getting your ass handed to you, we need to talk, privately. I'll see you on the roof." Padre walked out while Raven made her way over to the couch everyone was on. She could see Starfire's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, something she used to do with Robin but now it would be Raven's turn to have Robin. She hated making it sound like Robin was some kind of possession or prize but she had feelings for the Boy Wonder since he first promised her he would never leave her when they made the Teen Titans, and she wanted a chance at happiness just like Starfire was getting.

"Friend Raven, whose sunglasses are those?" Starfire's voice brought Raven out of her thoughts.

"They're Padre's, he said I could have them, he said I look good with them so I figured I'd try a new look."

"Oh I see." A small moment of silence fell over the room before the resident loudmouth erupted making Raven wince from the volume.

"YEAH DUDE IN YOUR FACE! THAT'S THIRTY KILLS ON KURT WHILE CYBORG AND I REMAIN UNSTOPPABLE!" Beastboy and Cyborg high fived before starting another match.

Kurt only sighed and stood up, Starfire getting up and grabbing his sword from the wall next to the T.V.. He smiled at her and strapped the sword to his waist before leaving the room to see what Padre wanted, he still didn't trust the man, but he had done nothing violent towards anyone, besides annoying Raven so he...**tolerated** him as best he could. He opened the door to the roof and could see the great deciever standing there watching the water. Kurt wanted nothing more than to ram his sword through his back but he knew what he said in the hallway earlier was no lie, if Kurt tried anything Padre could wipe him from the face of the Earth with a mere utterance. Padre turned to face him, and for the fist time since he had met the arch-devil the ever present playful smile was gone from his face, replaced by a look of pity and seriousness.

"Well? What do you want Lucifer?"

The playful smile never came as Padre removed his hands from his pocket and crossed his ams in front of his chest.

"We need to talk."

**A/N**: Cliffhanger!!! Dun Dun Dun! Not really, I just want to make this talk very emotional for Kurt and probably add some more scenes with the other Titans. Thank you for those of you who gave me ideas for Robin's new powers and for any ideas on new tests. So far its a tie whether I continue with the tests for all the other sins or stop it at Wrath. So read and review and put what you want, I have many ideas but unless I know which way you want the story to go I can't post them. So anyways Caoi!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i keep forgetting this, but i figured since it was in the first chapter i didn't need t repost it, oh well, I don't own Teen Titans...though I wish I did.

Robin was tired, no in truth he was near the point of collapse. While Greed was a nice guy once you got to know him he was a proverbial slave driver during training, hammering Robin into the ground until he got the basics down, then hammering him down further until he mastered the skill. Robin dodged a blue and white colored fireball and flung his arm out, several small portals opening up in front of his hand before unleashing a dozen of the creatures Robin came to know as furies. They rushed Greed only to be blown away by a blast of blue flame.

"Wrong Robin, you're still summoning too many, you need to learn control if you want to be able to not only summon, but transform, or any of the other powers we share. Now again, summon seven and no more than that." Another blue ball of fire was collecting on Greed's hand before he threw it, its size increasing as it rushed towards Robin. Robin after spending almost two days straight dodging and summoning couldn't move his legs as the enormous ball of blue death flew towards him.

'Come on Robin, it's almost here! Think of something! …I got it!' Robin thought before focusing power into his hand and slamming it down on the ground in front of him. A large hole opened causing dozens of furies to fly out of the hole forming a wall between Robin and the fireball. Robin hoped that he had summoned enough or else he was in for a world of hurt. The sounds of his minions screeching in agony as the flames licked at their skin filled the night air but Robin's plan had worked, the wall of furies had stopped the fireball and given him enough time to recover.

"Hmm, interesting idea you had there, I'm starting to think that not being able to summon small numbers works better for you than for the rest of us. Alright, I believe you've mastered summoning enough to pass, but continue practicing like you've been doing these past two days. Your psychic abilities and mind-reading have increased and you've learned to use them in combat which I'm proud of you for. Now do you have any questions for me before you leave? I've also got a spare set of clothes for you so don't worry."

Robin sat down and started to catch his breath. He did have one question, one that was bugging him but he was too busy training and enjoying life again to ask.

"Greed, you wouldn't happen to know why I was sent to hell would you? I mean I don't remember doing anything that could warrant that."

Greed looked at his apprentice and decided there was no harm in telling him why things happened.

"Robin you're right, you've done absolutely nothing to warrant it. You were actually on your way to Heaven before Padre redirected you. If you went to Paradise then you wouldn't be here right now, you wouldn't be on Earth ever again as God never lets souls go back. So Padre knowing you had more on Earth you wanted to do took you away and offered you your contract."

Robin thought about it, in a way he was mad at Padre but at the same time he had to thank him. But then another thought popped into his head.

"What would've happened had I said no to the contract?" Greed only laughed at this.

"Well for one thing we all knew you wouldn't say no, you like to protect people and if that means giving up your humanity you would have no problems, but had you said no and honestly meant it Padre would've let you go on your merry way to Paradise. But I think I speak for everyone, Padre, us sins, and everyone who knows you and cares for you, we're all glad you didn't say no."

"You're nothing like what I expected you to be."

"Yeah Padre and I get that a lot. Yeah I'm greedy but that doesn't mean I'm cold or cruel. I just happen to want a few things…okay I want a lot of things but whatever. So who you going for next? I think Wrath is the closest."

"What about Envy and Pride?" The smile on Greed's face worried Robin, it was the same face he had when he promised training would be 'fun.'

"With Envy, you don't have to find him, he'll find you. Pride is a little different, he's difficult to find unless you know where to look. But don't worry, you'll find him, for **you** it's not that hard. Now onto business, Wrath is in Jump City Chinatown, he owns a place called Furious Dragons, it's a dojo slash noodle kitchen. Well get dressed and get out of here, my ladies are waiting for me and you've kept me from them for too long."

Robin shook his head as he began changing. He had actually never been to Jump City Chinatown but if it was anything like Japan, he would be okay.

***Titans Tower***

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt's eyes locked onto Padre's snake like eyes for a moment. They were the eyes of a being that nearly conquered Heaven, conquered Hell, and turned nearly three-fourths of Heaven's armies towards his banners. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. The dead serious look on Padre's face coupled with his unblinking red snake eyes would make any being, mortal or immortal quake with fear. Normally he had a stupid smile on his face which made him seem like a harmless prankster but this look he sported now was terrifying beyond words.

"How much do you love Starfire?" the smile again never made an appearance. This was all business to Padre.

"You should know, you embody six of your general's namesakes." Padre's hand clenched closed causing Kurt to grab his sword handle. Padre continued ignoring Kurt's posture.

"I didn't ask how much you lust after her celestial I asked how much you loved her." Padre's hand unclenched and his posture relaxed, he wasn't about to fight the boy angel as doing that would hurt his current negotiations.

"What would you know about love?" Kurt was immediately forced to his knees by the look Padre threw his way. The angry look in his eyes made it hard for Kurt to breathe, as if drawing a single breath would give Padre reason enough to kill him. His eyes were hardened and held an icy glare yet the anger that boiled in his eyes could melt ice and steel. Kurt had heard of the morning star routing armies of demons with just a glare and now he knew it was no lie.

"I know about love far more than you do **child**, I knew about it before you ever came into existence. The war in Paradise was started over love but you wouldn't know that would you? Now answer my question." Padre's eyes softened but still held that serious look in them. Kurt had treaded on thin ice with that last statement and decided not to do so again. This was not a being he could go against and win.

"I love Starfire with all my heart, I...I've never felt this way about anyone, she is precious to me and I would do anything to be with her...or protect her."

"Even forsake your lord?" This was the question Padre needed answered.

"What?" Kurt had to ask, where was he going with this?

"I spoke to your lord, don't ask how I'm able to still get into Paradise as only I can do it, and it's a long story filled with technicalities, loopholes, and no comedy that I don't feel like explaining. I told him of your feelings towards the alien princess and he said he would never allow you to be with her, even after your mission was completed. So do you truly love Starfire? Do you love her enough to forsake everything? Are you willing to give up everything to be with her and love her?"

Kurt was silent, he didn't even care that Padre had made it into Heaven, all he heard was that his lord, a being he had served loyally for millennia had said he couldn't be with the woman he loved, he knew why, he knew of the many reasons why he said no, but to hear it still hurt.

"I'm not telling you this to get you to join me Kurt. I honestly could care less if you did. I'm telling you this because I was in your situation long ago and I refuse to let another go through it. I forsook all to be with her and it cost me, it cost everyone including the almighty. I know what pain you're going through and I want you to make a choice. Love or loyalty, I will let you know this now if you choose the former I will stand by your decision and you both will be granted my protection. But know that you will break her heart if you choose the latter. So choose Kurt, Starfire, or Heaven? I'll leave you so you can think on it and don't think about asking your superiors for advice or help, you know as well as I do, they won't give it and will send _them_ after you. So think and tell me of your decision when you're ready. ...I just hope you make the right choice Kurt." Padre walked up to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed before walking past him into the Tower.

Kurt dropped down to his knees, his wings surrounding him like a shield, yet even they could not protect him from this decision that gnawed away at him. He knew what his punishment would be for choosing Starfire over his duties, but Padre had offered sanctuary if he did, would he really? and did he actually know what Kurt was going through? He thought what would happen if he chose his duties over her and the image that assaulted his mind broke his heart. He could not stand to see her cry ever and to know he would be the cause of those tears hurt him more than any blade ever could. He needed time to think but first he had to tell Starfire he would be gone for a bit. So with a great sigh he dragged his body up and walked into the tower.

***Chinatown***

Robin walked down the streets of Jump City Chinatown noticing all the people going about their business. He only felt a few auras of fiends here and there and continued forward noticing some of the foods being sold. Before Robin could take in more he was pulled towards a small stand by an older Asian woman telling him something, with a strength that clearly didn't fit with his frail looking form she sat him down on a stool and held something in front of his face. Robin was glad he looked like a normal human as he withdrew his wings and wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt. He was annoyed that no matter what he did he couldn't get the tail to vanish.

'Need to ask Padre about that. What is this thing she's offering?' They looked like meatballs on a skewer stick and covered with a syrupy substance he could smell was teriyaki. Not wanting to be rude he took the stick and ate the first ball. Instantly his taste buds screamed for more. Robin tore into the meal chewing with a smile on his face not many had ever seen.

"It good huh?" the old woman asked with broken English.

"Gud? Esh delisius!" Robin said with a mouth full of the teriyaki covered food. He swallowed and looked at the old woman hopefully.

"Got anymore? This stuff is great!" The old woman chuckled and brought him a plate with four skewers on it.

"Dango good huh?" Robin smiled as he ate the first dumpling off the stick. Good was an understatement, this stuff was awesome.

"It's called dango? Oh I'm coming back here later for more." In record time he polished off all four sticks and sighed as he was now full.

"How much?" Robin knew the first one was a free sample to see if he liked it but he mentally marked this place down as a favorite. 'Maybe Raven would like it.' he thought with a smile.

"Five fifty" Robin noticed she spoke perfect English when charging him but he didn't care as it was worth it.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Furious Dragons is?" He asked while handing her the money, she gave him a weird look and pointed north towards a cluster of buildings.

"Tallest one." She said simply as she collected his money and gave him a free sample again causing Robin to smile.

"Thanks." Robin walked away from the stand chewing on a dumpling a smile on his face as he walked towards the cluster of buildings the old woman pointed at. The tallest of the buildings was really only three floors high but since the others were only two floors it was the tallest. Near the top was a red neon sign that read 'Furious Dragons' and had a Chinese style dragon holding a bowl of noodles along the bottom. Robin walked in and immediately the smell of noodles and other foods hit his nose making his mouth water. Robin shook his head roughly, he needed to finish training, than he could eat to his heart's content, even though he didn't need food to survive he still could get enjoyment out of it as Gluttony had explained earlier. Robin's eyes scanned the area looking for anything that could tell him where Wrath was. He could feel a fiendish aura coming from upstairs and guessed who it could be.

'I hope that's Wrath, I don't feel like looking all over for him.'

**A/N:** Okay so now we got chapter 12 out, the whole dango thing was an idea from a friend of mine after she took me out and had me try some (yes they were awesome). Thank you for everyone whose been reading and even more thanks to those who've been reviewing, your help and suggestions do not go unnoticed as some of my reviewers can attest to, I do use ideas hence Robin's fury summoning. So far the vote is still at a tie hence why the Wrath chapter isn't over right now so please folks, read and review/vote, only with your help can I make this story even more awesome. Well till next time caoi!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** "_Hello" _Translation

Robin walked up the stairs towards what he could imagine was a class practicing their routine. To his surprise when he opened the door most of the class were kids younger than him, some were even small children. They all looked at him when he opened the door and bowed making Robin feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um no need to bow to me, I was wondering if the master is in?"

Looks of confusion were all over the faces of the children, which instantly told Robin one thing: none understood what he was saying.

"Great, um…sensei?" he hoped that word would get through and a few children perked up and nodded. He noticed one of them went to a door to the right wall and knocked before saying something in what Robin knew was Japanese as the word gaijin was thrown around. The child then went back to his position in line and stood silent. The door the child had knocked on opened slowly revealing a child who looked no older than ten but the look in his eyes was a look of a man far older. The child looked at him and Robin could see this was who he was looking for as Robin's eyes could see what humans could not and he knew the child that stood there in a ceremonial kimono was far from human and far from a simple child.

"_Who is this?"_ Wrath spoke with a voice that commanded respect.

One of the children went in front of him and bowed before speaking, leaving Robin in the world of ignorance as he could only understand a few words as they seemed to drift from Japanese, to Chinese, to Korean, to various other languages.

"_We don't know teacher, he came in and asked to see the sensei. So we went and got you."_

"_Hmm, tell the class they're dismissed for the day, I shall talk with this foreigner."_ The kid before Wrath nodded and happily told the class they had the day off which was met with happy yells and some grumbling stomachs. Wrath just kept staring at Robin as the class filed out of the room; making Robin feel he was being studied like an insect.

After the last child left and closed the door Wrath gestured for Robin to sit with him at a small table.

"Would you like some tea?" Wrath spoke in perfect English and Robin just nodded as the devil child walked into the room he was in before and came out moments later with a tea kettle and two cups. Wrath poured Robin and himself a cup in silence which began to annoy Robin but on the surface he didn't show it.

"So you're Wrath? You look much different than I expected." Wrath just looked at him and took a sip from his cup before speaking.

"Hmm, we devils are known as deceivers remember? So it makes sense I take a form completely the opposite of what my titles of Wrath and War dictate."

"War as in---"Robin was cut off by Wrath.

"Yes, I am one of the horsemen but that is not important, I already got the message from Greed and decided I will teach you two things, the first will be to control that anger of yours when in devil form."

"And the second?"

Wrath just gave him a look that said don't interrupt.

"That's assuming you can pass the first part, I will teach you what I know as the Horsemen of War." Wrath spoke in a calm collected voice that was all business. Robin was expecting a brute of a man that spoke like he looked but instead in front of him was this kid who was not only a Sin but one of the four horsemen and he acted like he was at peace with the world.

"Now Robin, let us begin. Before I can teach you anything we need to rein in that temper of yours and either control it, or destroy it. Now let's get started."

***Titans Tower***

Padre sat watching Raven and the other three Titans go through their training exercises. Kurt earlier had talked to Starfire and told her he would be back after he thought a few things over. Padre knew what he was going to think on and he smiled knowing his words had gotten through to the hard headed angel. He watched his adoptive daughter use her powers to hurl a few objects at Beastboy and Cyborg who either dodged or shot them out of the air. She had asked Padre why her demonic blood was being so quiet and he explained it in simple terms.

(flashback)

"Okay explain Padre." She stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest knowing if he started cracking jokes she would hit him regardless if he was her adoptive father.

"Bossy aren't we? Well demons are very basic creatures, they eat, they fight, and they fuck, they're like animals. I'm powerful enough to force your demonic blood into submission, sort of like your blood recognizes me as an alpha and has backed down Robin on the other hand has to prove to your demonic blood that he is an alpha or else you will attack him every chance you get."

"Okay, that makes sense sort of, I got another question."

Padre made a small gesture for her to ask. He actually liked talking to her and was getting used to the others and vice versa, though Kurt was still apprehensive around him.

"What is the difference between demons and devils?" Padre's trademark smile appeared and he motioned for her to sit.

"It's quite simple, demons want to destroy the world, devils want to conquer it. We devils were originally angels but we combined our blood with the native demons of hell to become what we are today."

"So in a way you're just like me, a hybrid."

"Yup, we are just hybrids. It's why the other two races hate us probably even more so than each other. After we became what we are it was agreed that no more hybrids were allowed but I never did like following rules so I'm going to break this one."

"If hybrids are so powerful why haven't you won the war?" Raven was confused.

"Besides me and less than fifty others there are no more original devils. Hellspawn such as Robin are devils but they're not hybrids, more like superpowered souls. We original devils are powerful but we're not god like, well I am but that's because I'm awesome." Raven shook her head and sighed, Padre had a huge ego she'd give him that but then a question came to her mind that needed answering.

"How's Robin doing?" It was a question that was asked everyday by her and all the other titans.

"He's doing fine. He's got two more to go and then he'll come back. Then he can go about dominating you." Padre dodged a swing of her fist and knew it was play time now. He struck a nerve and just loved watching her get upset.

"What was that Padre?" Her fist was shaking and a tick mark was growing on her forehead as she stared at her 'father' with intent to kill.

"He needs to dominate your demonic blood to be able to stay with you, so in a way he has to dominate you, and don't get mad at me! That's one of your fantasies remember? I read your diary and you my daughter need a new form of release therapy, though I'm sure when Robin gets here you'll be getting all the release you nee---YIKES!" Padre vanished in a puff of smoke as Raven through the couch at him with her powers, it wouldn't hurt him but he was in no mood to get hit by furniture. So he left the room and a growling Raven behind.

(end flashback)

'Yup she sure kicked my ass when she found me, who knew a fridge could hurt?' he sat there rubbing the spot on his head where said fridge landed on him. He knew Robin would have to do something to tame her demon otherwise his plan would be shot to hell.

'Well I know he'll be powerful enough to do it but he won't know how to. Hmm maybe if I make her full demon? Naw that wouldn't work, it would make the problem bigger. What to do what to do.' He kept thinking over many different ideas and finally decided to just let Robin handle it and if he couldn't he'd step in to help.

Several days had passed with the Titans doing nothing but relaxing and training. Kurt had come back earlier and announced he would be staying on Earth with Starfire which caused the alien princess to squeal with delight and hug him tightly. Padre watched this happen with a larger than normal grin on his face as he now had another plan to work on: Operation Angel Lay. He hated messing with the kid's minds but he knew Starfire was too naive and innocent to act and Kurt was an angel which said enough. But his plan would have to wait as an alarm went off letting the Titians know they were needed.

**A/N**: A shorter chapter than normal but I wanted to get this moving along. Robin's training with the other sins will be seen in flashbacks. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, you guys keep this fic going. Well next chapter Robin arrives and him and Raven have some "issues" to deal with first. Also the beginning of Operation: Angel Lay, what is this mysterious plan Padre has for Starfire and Kurt? Well you're gonna have to wait to find out! Enjoy and read&review!


	14. Chapter 14

The Titans all landed in front of the security building and immediately noticed several of the guards were unconscious and the front door was smashed.

"Well we at least know Cinderblock is here, but what we don't know if he's alone or not." Cyborg stated taking notice of all the destruction. The walking golem was damn near impossible to damage let alone stop and he knew most of these guards were no match for him.

"Indeed, it amazes me that that behemoth is always able to escape and ran amok again." Kurt had his sword ready itching for chance to fight the rock golem once more.

"Well let's go find out who else is with him." Raven calmly stated though inside she was raging, something of otherworldly origin was nearing and it was causing Raven's inner demon to get excited. Padre has explained to her why she wasn't attacking Kurt like she used to and he said it was most likely because she saw him as no threat to her which was true.

"Let's move team!" The Titans ran inside hoping they wouldn't have to deal with Terra or worse Slade.

*******

"Jinx I don't see why we're looking for this fucking microchip or whatever Slade wants and why the hell can't he do this shit? Why does he always gotta recruit us? For once I would like to **NOT **get my ass handed to me by the Titans." Jinx just sighed as she listened to Gizmo's rant. While he did have a point about always being hired she had to admit that Slade paid very well and that was enough to warrant being hired multiple times.

"Gizmo will you just shut the hell up? Just find this damn microchip he wants and we can go and get our money. Mammoth you find anything?"

The big simian looking male tore apart several compartments and smiled as he saw a chip in a glass enclosure.

"Bingo, I think I found it." He held up the small glass case for both to see until he heard the sound of Cyborg's arm changing into its cannon form.

"And you're gonna put it back." Cyborg locked on to Mammon while Raven held several objects above her head ready to fling them. Kurt had his sword out ready to cleave anything the three villains threw at them. Starfire's eyes and hands were glowing green as she was ready to aim at Jinx while Beastboy stood ready to transform. Gizmo just threw his hands up.

"Just our fucking luck! See I told you Jinx!" Jinx's eye twitched as she looked around for a way to escape. The only option was through the door the titans were blocking and she motioned to her teammates to move. Just as they started to move a black barrier appeared in front of it.

"You're not leaving." Raven stated as she held the barrier up.

"Alright Gizmo, Mammoth, change of plans. Knock out Raven as she's the only thing holding up the barrier got it?" Both males nodded and immediately Gizmo fired a rocket at the group while Mammoth grabbed a file cabinet and hurled it at Kurt who had taken to the air.

"Eat this pretty boy!" Kurt effortlessly sliced the file cabinet in half and flew towards Mammoth slashing downward watching as the ape man dodged to the left, a small crater where he was just a moment ago.

"It appears I missed you cretin." Mammoth had a confused look on his face.

"I don't know what you just called me, but I don't like it." Mammoth swung a punch at the celestial that was blocked with his wings, the feathers hardening like steel making Mammoth howl in pain.

Jinx meanwhile while blocking Cyborg's sonic beams with her hex bolts hoping to get a shot at Raven who was being protected by Starfire and Beastboy who were holding off Gizmo.

"Gizmo! If you got any plans now's the time to use them!" Jinx screamed at her diminutive companion who only smirked at pressed a button on his wrist computer. From under the floor erupted Cinderblock who roared and attacked Cyborg sending him flying into a wall. Jinx smirked at launched a large hex bolt at the hooded empath who only dodged it.

"Hold still bitch so I can hit you!" Raven growled a little but pushed it back hurling several objects at the pink haired woman.

"I don't think so." Raven's eyes flashed red as she felt a powerful presence coming towards them that made her blood demand she go and find out what is was. Raven's eyes became a smoldering red as she sent out a beam of energy to block an incoming hexbolt. But unlike her normal energy which was black with a white border, this energy was black with red borders and screams like many people being tortured seemed to erupt from the air around the beam as it rocketed towards Jinx who dodged it with little problem. Slade had told the trio that Raven when she went into this state was far more dangerous in close combat than she was at long range though her ranged attacks were still quite powerful even if they seemed to be off target a little.

"Something wrong little Raven? You haven't been so hot since your boy toy died last year. Guess all that time alone is finally getting to you. Well don't worry because I'll make sure you meet him on the other side!" Jinx gathered almost all her energy in her two palms and fired a large sphere of hex energy at the empath who sat there on her knees shaking her head trying to get her demonic blood under control. Something was making her lose control and she didn't know what it was but if she didn't do anything soon she would be dead.

**(Raven's Mind)**

Raven stood there in the center of a circle of mirrors each one housing one of her personalities though it was the small mirror directly in front of her that was causing her concern. The mirror had a silver wrought frame that was made in the shape of two demonic arms holding a cracked mirror. Inside the mirror was the part of Raven that lately she had problems controlling but always proved herself to be far stronger than: her demonic form.

An evil fanged smile was tossed Raven's way as she looked at her darker self with a look of disgust. From underneath her hood four red eyes could be seen in addition to the aforementioned smile while the bottom of her cloak seemed to come alive like a swarm of snakes. Raven could only glare at the mirror image before talking.

"What do **you** want? Why have you brought me here?" The amount of energy that radiated from the mirror was staggering as her darker side was fueled by strong negative emotions such as anger or hate. Raven nearly dropped to one knee but stood her ground knowing that if she showed one sign of weakness her blood would take over.

"_DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME FOOLISH CHILD!" _Raven began to walk back and forth waiting for her dark copy to start talking again, she had no intention of ever talking with the demon but she had taken effort to bring her to her mind so she would listen to whatever she had to say then leave.

"_I have brought you here so that we could have a heart to heart talk._" Raven was annoyed at the timing her dark side had. Mostly it would try to contact her in her sleep but this was one of the few times it had done so during combat.

"I doubt you have a heart, now tell me why have you been trying to sieze control." Raven sat in a lotus position and laced her hands together waiting patiently.

"_It's because of that boy of yours that has become a hellspawn._ I_ don't think you're worthy of someone like him._" Raven only snorted.

"And why should I care what you think?" Her dark side only smiled and this more than anything worried Raven.

"_Simple my dear. You know how I am and we demons if anything are picky about mates and this boy of yours interests me greatly._" Her darkside licked her lips and moaned as she thought of taking Robin from the girl. If that power she was feeling was his then she would gladly possess him.

Raven stood up and her eyes began to glow white as she clenched her fist in anger. Beams of white energy began to arc around her.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll destroy you." Laughter echoed from the mirror around Raven making the energy dissipate.

"_Stupid bitch, you and I are one and the same. You can't destroy me even if I take your hellspawned lover as my own._"

Raven turned and walked away heading towards the exit of her mindscape to return to reality.

"_Hey where the hell are you going? We're not done here!_" Raven turned and shot her mirror image a glare that could kill.

"Yes we are, Robin doesn't care about you. He cares about me and that's all I need to be happy so stay away from him." Raven's body began to phase in and out before vanishing completely leaving her demonic self alone.

"_That's what you think bitch. I'll take over your body and then your lover will be all mine._" The mirror image cackled as Raven's other emotions began to cringe from the evil energy radiating from the cracked mirror.

**(Reality)**

Raven came back to reality just in time to grab a large table with her powers and fling it at the large hex bolt causing it to explode. She could feel that fiendish energy from earlier getting closer and Raven could feel her dark side trying to escape it prison in the mirror and it was greatly affecting her. Raven suddenly dropped to her knees, her eyes flaring with a malevolent red light as she clutched her head and screamed as if in horrible pain chunks of the floor ripping themselves out and floating upwards. Jinx saw her one chance to get rid of Raven and charged up a hex ball. After it had gotten to the size of a basketball she put more power into it until it was the size of a beach ball before firing it at Raven who had stopped screaming but now was still, her head hung down preventing her from seeing the massive sphere rocketing towards her.

Beastboy had noticed Raven was not moving as the deadly pink sphere rocketed towards her. It was like Raven was broken and couldn't move.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Time slowed down for the titans as they watched as Raven just sat there. It was then that something large crashed into the room from the ceiling, landing in front of Raven before lifting a gloved hand and slamming it down on the ground opening what looked like a burning hole in the ground. Out of the hole flew dozens of dog-sized winged humanoids with large claws and even larger teeth as they all screeched and swarmed en masse towards the energy ball forming a wall between the sphere and their master. The sphere collided with the living wall and ground against it before destroying all of the furies in a flash of light. The figure stood and turned to face Raven who was now beginning to look up at the stranger before her. His boots had metal plating covering the toe and the back of the heel and four buckles on the outside. His pants were a simple black affair tucked into the boots and had metal plate kneepads. His hands which were at his sides were covered by black fingerless gloves to accommodate his claws. His left arm seemed to be covered by a skin tight cloth material up to his elbow and the upper part of his arm was bare except for a tattoo of a strange symbol and his shoulder had a plate spaulder on it protecting it. His right arm was covered by chain mesh and his elbow was guarded by a plate couter and that shoulder was covered by a spaulder as well. His pecs and upper abdomen were covered by plate which was what connected the two spaulders while the rest of his torso was covered by chain mesh which was covered by a black shirt. The figure extended a hand towards Raven to help her up and she looked up at his face and gasped. The boy...no man before her was handsome. His face was chiseled and there was no baby fat or anything. He had a small diagonal scar on his right cheek and Raven soon became lost in his blue eyes. He just smiled at her before speaking.

"To quote a friend of mine, a hero hasn't truly made an entrance until something goes boom, smash, or ouch. So dark and beautiful, you missed me?" Raven then realized who this was, it was Robin! She didn't recognize him without his mask and she was glad he wasn't wearing it as he was gorgeous. It was then her darkside reacted making her drop back to her knees and hold her head in pain.

"Raven you relax, I'll take care of these guys." Robin turned and faced Jinx who was now drooling over the man before her, she didn't care if he was a possible enemy, the guy was hot.

"Long time no see Jinx, I see you're still taking orders from Slade." That was when Jinx became confused. She never remembered meeting this guy and if she had she would've as she never forgot a cute guy.

"Sorry but I don't think we've met handsome." Robin smiled and flexed his right hand.

"Oh but we have, in fact you're fighting the team I used to command, that ring a bell?" Jinx thought about it before her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't possible that he was standing before her, she had seen his grave herself and knew he was dead so how could he be standing in front of her.

"No, it can't be. You're dead! I saw your grave myself!" Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled, he wondered if he would get the same reaction out of Slade when he faced him again.

"Yeah death was bitch but yeah pinky I'm back and you, Gizmo, Mammoth, and the overgrown statue over there get to be the first to see the new me." His eyes glowed a bright blue as his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist, waving back and forth in excitement. Jinx eyed the two foot long scaly tail and her eyes widened even more. This couldn't be Robin, Robin was showing meta-human abilities and from the file they had on him he was a normal human with extensive training from Batman. Robin extended his left hand out and smiled as two burning holes seem to open in the air before him, the smell of brimstone and sea salt now became pominent.

"Guardian of the River Styx" He calmly stated before two large barbed stinger tipped tentacles shot out of the holes towards Jinx who jumped out of the way in time as the two barbed stingers stabbed into the place she was just moments ago leaving two large holes. Jinx had to flip in mid air as the two tentacles came after her again their length seemingly neverending. Jinx launched several hex bolts at the tentacles which didn't seem to effect them in the slightest as they kept coming.

Raven held her head and gnased her teeth as her demon was fighting for control now that Robin was here. Raven was strong but for some reason her darkside seemed to be more powerful this time around as it was winning the duel for control. Raven's blue cloak was slowly losing its blue color as it turned black. Two red glowling eyes opened on her forehead and her normal eyes began to glow red as her hands transformed into gnarled claws. Raven was now locked in her mind as her inner demon had now won. She looked at the hellspawned man before her and licked her lips hungrily before pouncing at him.

Robin felt something was wrong and turned to look to see how Raven was doing before he had to dodge a clawed hand that left a small crater in the floor. Before him was Raven transformed and it seemed her inner demon wasn't done changing her body. Blood flowed from her mouth, ears, and eyes as it covered her body turning her skin red like her father's. Her teeth had now become deadly fangs that could crush bone with their bite and her legs were hidden making it seem like her lower body was nothing but shadowy tentacles. Demon Raven roared making the whole building quake and everyone was frightened except for Kurt and Robin. Kurt was used to this and Robin was more worried for her than anything else. Jinx had managed to evade the tentacles which had now dissipated and collected her companions who had gotten away from their fights because of the titan's concern for Raven.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, let's get the hell out of here!"

"But what about Cinderblock?"

"Man fuck that snot sucking garden ornament Mammoth! Raven's gone into crazy bitch mode and now's our chance to get the fuck out of here in one piece!" With that the trio escaped through one of the holes in the floor caused by Raven's earlier outburst.

Robin stood in front of Demon Raven with a hardened look on his face. He remembered what Wrath and Envy had told him of Raven's demonic side and how he would have to force it into submission or this would become a regular occurance. Kurt had just kicked Cinderblock into a wall temporarily taking him out and flew next to Robin.

"Kurt, I want you to get everyone out of here and as far away from here as possible. Do you understand?" Kurt knew what Robin was planning but wanted to be sure.

"What do you plan on doing?" Robin didn't take his eyes off of Demon Raven for a second lest she attack him. The darker side of Raven seemed to be a being of pure instinct just as Wrath had explained about all demons as she licked her lips at him and eyed him like he was nothing more than a snack.

"I'm going to help Raven, I'm going to bring her back and make sure this thing doesn't show itself again." Kurt knew that only Robin could do this. While Kurt was powerful Raven's father was not some low rank demon, he was Trigon, lord of over a dozen layers of the abyss and destroyer of worlds, equaled only in power by Demogorgon. Raven in her demon form was more than Kurt could handle. Robin was sired by the Morning Star himself so he knew only he could stop Raven but he wanted the others to get away to safety as this battle was sure to be viscious.

"Alright, I'll get the others." Kurt flew over to where Starfire was checking over Cyborg for any serious injuries and Beastboy who was worried for both Raven and Cyborg.

"Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg we need to go." Beastboy spoke up at this.

"Hell no dude! We can't just leave Raven and Robin!" Kurt sighed and tried to explain it to the green skinned boy as simply as he could.

"Beastboy Raven isn't herself and Robin is the only one who can force her inner demon back which means he's going to fight her which further means it's going to get very very destructive. I hate to leave them both as well but Robin doesn't want any of us to get hurt and we would only get in the way or get hurt by Raven's demon." Beastboy tried to think of an argument but couldn't and just silently transformed into a pterodactyl to carry Cyborg back to the tower. Kurt picked up Starfire bridal style and flew off immediately knowing both hellspawn and half-demon were just waiting for any distractions to leave as Demon Raven only wanted Robin and would deal with others later. Cinderblock had finally gotten out of the hole he made when Kurt kicked him and saw only two people left, one he knew was a titan though she looked different but his orders were to attack until they were dead so he charged. Demon Raven slowly raised her hand up and several red colored tendrils rose from the ground and held the golem down fast as she charged in and began clawing at the stone beast her claws covered by red demonic energy. Robin watched as D. Raven slashed and slashed until Cinderblock was torn up completely then she created a ball of energy and obliterated his remains before turning to him, a wicked seductive smile on her face.

"_**Now where were we lover? Oh yes I had just taken over this little bitch's body and was about to make you mine.**_" Robin's face which at first was indifferent now became a scowl as his fists clenched. He remembered his training with Wrath and relaxed knowing his anger would not help him against this being who was nothing but anger.

"Don't ever call me that or call her that." D. Raven didn't answer and just charged at Robin swiping an energy covered claw at him only for him to jump up away from her which played right into her hands. As Robin was in the air she looked up at him and opened her mouth firing off a small beam of red energy which while not powerful enough to kill him was very fast and he only just barely dodged it before landing on the ground. D. Raven just cackled like an asylum escapee and licked her lips at him.

"**_Oh lover I'm going to so enjoy possessing you and making you want me and only me. Now let's continue this little warmup shall we?_**"

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update folks, this computer sucks royally and will randomly kick me off when I'm working on it. Well life and such prevent me from updating as frequent as I sed to but I'm getting better and will not give up on this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be the epic fight between Devil Robin and Demon Raven. Well as always read and review as it helps me get motivated and some of them give me ideas which help move the story along. Later!


	15. Operation: Angel Lay

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Dungeons and Dragons. I own Padre and the other various OC's I've put in plus the plot idea. Well enjoy.

Robin and Demon Raven continued to stare each other down, Robin's blue eyes studying Raven's now red ones studying her for an opening and watching her study him, occasionally licking her lips in a suggestive way. Robin's eyes which normally shone with warmth towards his hooded friend were now cold as they began to glow with an azure light, waves of blue energy swirling around his now changing form. Demon Raven watched with awe as the boy in front of her went from handsome to downright gorgeous in her opinion. From out of his back sprouted two large wings glossy black feathers sprouting until the wings were fully covered. His skin seemed to take on a faint blue tint as his claws became the same glossy black his feathers were. From his brow erupted two great bull-like horns as he smiled through the pain, his teeth now sharpened fangs. His tail lengthened before snapping like a whip and slamming a small hole in the tiled floor around him.

"_**Gorgeous, you're simply perfect. I can see why she wanted you so bad. Too bad she won't ever get the chance. Shall we take this elsewhere lov---?**_"

Before Raven could finish a gloved fist slammed into her face sending her flying through a wall and out into the area above Jump City. Her body was flying so fast she didn't notice Robin was right behind her until he grabbed one of her shadowy tendrils and began spinning her around before letting her go her demonic body crashing into an abandoned building like a dark comet. Robin simply waited, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face set in a scowl. He hated having to do that to Raven but if power was all her demonic side would understand then he would show her power and get **his** Raven back. Robin made a small gesture with his hand and a small hell portal opened up next to him unleashing a small red winged fury who looked at his master with adoration like a small child trying to get its father's attention.

"Go find out where she is in that building." The fury nodded before speeding off towards the derelict building. Just as the fury was at the hole Raven had crashed into a large beam of red energy shot out, dissolving the fury and streaking towards Robin who held his hand out and fired off his own beam though his was blue and looked like flames. The two beams collided holding each other off for a few seconds before exploding in a purple blast of light. Raven rushed out of the hole, her cape now turned into two large bat wings as she roared at Robin, eager to tear into him with her claws which were glowing with the same red energy that she had destroyed Cinderblock with. Robin had not expected her to rush him with the speed she was currently putting out though he figured it was due to the wings and that she was not levitating. It didn't matter either way as Robin was caught off guard and moved his body to avoid taking more damage as her energy enhanced claws sliced into his right side, effortlessly cutting through his chain mesh shirt and slicing into his flesh spilling blood out. Robin's wings pushed him away from the hooded demon as fast as they could, allowing him time for his body to heal. He noticed that instead of the green light that would accompany regeneration before now his wounds would emit a blue light before sealing up completely. He watched as Demon Raven brought her claws to her lips and extended a long snake like tongue around her index finger and lapped up the blood before swallowing it. What followed was a huge shudder racked Raven's demonic body as she wrapped her arms around herself and moaned.

"_**OH YES! SO SWEET! If this is what your blood tastes like I can't wait to taste the rest of you my darling lover.**_" She licked her other fingers clean, Robin silently watching as she practically had another orgasm after swallowing his blood.

"_**Gotta get me some more of that sweet blood, though I think this time I'll get it by biting you, that way I can feel your body while I drain you.**_" She laughed before charging him again though this time he was ready for her as he now saw the speed she was moving at. Robin waited as she lunged for him, her arms outstretched to wrap around him to prevent him from using his arms. Robin held out both hands and threw them out to his sides two large hell portals opening as he smiled knowing she had played into his hands.

"Guardian of the River Styx!" As before the two barbed tipped tentacles shot out piercing Raven's body holding her aloft before both flung her towards the ground her body making a small crater as it landed. The two tentacles retracted back into the portals as Robin flew towards the ground landing just outside the crater. He could see Demon Raven was wounded though she had regeneration like he did hers didn't seem as fast. Groggily she stood up still looking at the black winged man before her with lust though now anger was evident in her eyes. Her healing seemed to speed up as she growled at him.

"_**Bad boy lover, you could've possibly killed your beloved Raven and I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to me.**_" She knew he cared about that weak bitch and would use that to her advantage, what he said though surprised even her.

"I don't give two shits about you. If it means Raven would be free of you forever I would kill her, as long as she could be free of your taint. You're nothing but a tool for Raven to use as she sees fit, now are you going to give her back control or am I going to have beat you into submission a little more?" Robin's fists were clenched as he shifted his weight so he could either attack or counter an attack.

He had to jump back as the crater became filled with red energy, the enormous beam firing straight up into the sky allowing everyone no matter where they were in Jump City to see it. Raven's cloak had turned back into its normal form though now the shadowy tendrils had returned. She levitated simply glaring at Robin the whole time gnashing her teeth before roaring.

"_**A TOOL? ME? I MAKE THIS PATHETIC BITCH EVERYTHING SHE IS! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE MY POWER, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, AND SHE WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME, NEVER!**_" The great beam had now died down as Demon Raven screamed charging Robin with full intent to kill. Robin had to dodge her attacks which were making the air itself scream in pain as her claws and shadow tendrils seemed to tear through anything and everything. Robin saw an opening and dropped down on his back kicking both feet up to hit Raven in the chin sending her flying upwards.

"Damn, her anger makes her more powerful. I might need to use my new ability if she gets anymore mad."

Raven had stopped her body from flying and was now looking down at Robin from her position in the sky, both regarded each other with a cold look before Raven spoke.

"_**If I can't have you Robin, then she won't either.**_" She raised a single hand up and began gathering energy towards her palm, a small ball forming. Ghostly wailing of agony filled the air as the ball continued to grow.

"_**I'll make sure every single piece of you is wiped from existence and laugh as she weeps over your nonexistent remains. You thought you could make me submit? Fool, only the one who sired you has been able to do that now die once more Robin.**_" With a small flick of her hand the ball of energy now the size of a small truck was streaking towards Robin and continued getting bigger as it rushed towards him only to stop as it slammed into Robin's hands which were now covered in his blue energy to prevent the ball from destroying him. Robin could see distended faces in the ball and could hear screams of pain and agony. It was as if the ball was made up of tortured souls. Robin's feet began to dig into the ground before making a small crater as he tried in vain to hold the ball of death away from his body.

'Damn, I can't hold this thing off forever. Looks like I'll have to use it. Corpus Bellum, seals one through three Avernus, Dis, Minauros!' The tattoo on Robin's left shoulder flared with a red light before turning back to its normal black color, black tendrils of energy pouring out of the strange symbol.

Robin's armor began to change as the black energy tendrils flowed from the tattoo on his left shoulder covering his arms, shoulders, and chest. His arms were now covered by red colored gauntlets and a Japanese style cuirass and spaulders now covered his upper body. Robin held out his right hand and the black energy formed a long red bladed katana. Robin swung the sword at the now semi truck sized ball and watched in amazement as it sliced through, the red energy dissipating as the sword touched it. Demon Raven could only stare in shock as he destroyed the ball which was meant to kill him. His form though incomplete she could feel radiated raw power and she felt her control on Raven's body slipping. His upper body armor was reminiscent of the ancient samurai which she assumed was because of the current horseman of war.

"Just so you know this is only one-third of the full power of Corpus Bellum. Now I'll ask again." D Raven felt the cold steel of the blade at her throat. She hadn't even seen him move and now he was behind her. His other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. D Raven began to grind against him not even caring he had a sword against her throat and was prepared to kill her she should she not relinquish control.

"Are you gonna give Raven back control?" Demon Raven moaned as his arm wrapped around her tightly and she looked back at him with her four glowing red eyes.

"_**Only one-third? God this power you're radiating is practically divine. You don't know how hard it is for me not to simply pin you down and mount you lover.**_" Robin smirked, even when confronted with death she still talked big. It was like she didn't want him to think of her as weak even when he had her beat.

"Well if you're a good girl then maybe Raven will let you come out to play once in a while, deal?" D Raven was silent before her long tongue reached out and licked the blade watching as its razor sharpness immediately cut her tongue. Robin could feel her shudder and grind against him further making it hard for him not to do what she just said she'd do.

"_**For you I'll be good this once and let her have control back but she better get stronger, I don't intend to share you if she can't handle controlling me. And next time we meet, I better be either pinned down under you or on top riding you till endtimes we clear lover?**_" Robin smiled knowing he had done it, he had conquered Raven's inner demon, though not fully if what she said implied anything though he was sure Raven could make a deal with her dark side or conquer it, either one he knew his dark princess was capable of doing.

"Yeah we're clear, now bring my Raven back." D Raven relaxed in his grip and released her control, the shadow tendrils retracting and Raven's cloak now gaining back its trademark blue color. Robin released the Corpus Bellum and returned to his normal form though he kept his wings. He did not let go of Raven as she finished returning to normal as he was happy to have her this close to him. She turned her head to look at him and realized who was holding her.

"R..Robin? What happened? Oh god! Tell me everyone is okay! I didn't ki---"Robin silenced her with a kiss after turning her around to face him. Raven just stared at him in shock and touched her lips where his were just seconds ago. He smiled at her and held her close.

"Everyone is fine Raven, your inner demon got out of control but I took care of it though you might want to talk to it when you get the chance and no, you didn't kill anyone." Raven could only smile at hearing that her friends were safe and fell asleep on Robin's chest, her body exhausted from earlier. Carrying her bridal style Robin began his trip back to the tower a smile on his face as he had saved his dark princess.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of said tower an operation of great importance was underway. A certain lord of Hell was chuckling to himself as he mentally went through his plan once more.

"Okay Operation: Angel Lay is now underway. Now time to find the princess." Padre sent out his consciousness throughout the tower and found everyone doing something or another. Beastboy was making tofu while Cyborg was at a computer trying to figure out what that energy surge from earlier was though all had an idea it was most likely Raven and Robin's battle. Kurt was down in one of the training rooms practicing while Starfire was in her room asleep after reading a romance manga.

"Found you princess ad you're alseep, even better. Now to get this plan started." Padre began tinkering with Starfire's mind, lowering her inhibitions towards the blond angel and implanting thoughts and suggestions of what she should do to him and with him. The main problem with this plan was Starfire was innocent in all things romantic ad sexual. Anything she did know was from reading romance novels, manga, or television which wasn't good enough so Padre began implanting some knowledge of lust in her mind. Pleased with his work Padre sent a mental suggestion for Starfire to wake up and find her lover.

Starfire's eyes shot open and she stood up checking herself in her mirror before opening her closet and picking out some cloths she had heard would make men fall for her. For some strange reason she felt…well she felt like she had an itch that only Kurt could help her scratch as she put on the lingerie that Raven had unwillingly helped her pick out. She looked in the mirror again and saw she was ready, now she needed to find Kurt. She walked out of her room into the living room only to see Padre sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Padre, have you seen Kurt?" Padre turned to look at Starfire and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head at what he saw. Starfire's body filled out the lingerie nicely and he let out a low whistle followed by his trademark smile.

"Damn princess, you look…damn hot if I do say so myself. He's downstairs in the training room, I'll let the others know to leave you two alone." Starfire smiled, Padre despite being a being of darkness seemed to act just like any other person and she had gotten to know him and his race's customs and abilities during the time Robin was gone. But now her itch was getting bigger and she had to find Kurt soon or she would go insane.

Padre chuckled to himself as he watched her go, he hadn't expected the lingerie, that was all her doing but he implanted enough thoughts and knowledge that very soon an angel's world was about to be thoroughly rocked.

Kurt swung his sword out blocking another laser bolt from hitting himself before turning off the simulation, he was tired after training nonstop since they got back to the tower, he became worried when he felt Raven's power rise but relaxed when it died down shortly after. He knew Robin could handle it otherwise Padre would have left already to help and he could still feel the fallen angel's presence in the tower. He rested his sword against a wall and grabbed a water bottle. Though he was immortal any angel that spends too much time in the mortal realm begins to develop mortal needs such as thirst and hunger. He heard the door open and continued drinking not caring who came in, that is until he heard his beloved's voice, thick with lust and need.

"Kurt, I request your help with something of great importance."

"Yes my love what…is…it?" Kurt's face was soon red from blushing as he stared at Starfire's body, provocatively dressed to arouse him which was working quite well. Starfire smiled knowing she got the reaction she wanted from him. She walked in and punched in a set of numbers locking the door from the inside so no one could bother them before walking over to her angel, her hips swinging with every seductive step. Kurt could only gulp as he felt nervous for once about something other than a battle.

"It is a problem only you can fix." She now was in front of him and pulled him to her, his body flush against hers as she moved him over to the wall pinning him to it.

"And w-what p-p-problem is that my beloved?" Kurt was nervous for many reasons, one he had never done anything like this before and two Starfire was a vision of lust that he loved with all his being. Starfire gave him a devilish smile which seemed cute on her.

"I am sure you know what problem it is." She said as she began taking off his clothes slowly her toungue licking her lips as she gazed at his body. She laid his nude body on the ground and again licked her lips.

And in the living room of the Titans Tower Padre, the supreme lord of Hell laughed as the angel's virginity was taken. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to a random channel, his smile never once leaving his face.

"Operation: Angel Lay…success."

**A/N:** Well I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 15. Devil Robin and Demon Raven go at it, in many ways and it seems we haven't seen the last of Demon Raven. Operation: Angel Lay was a success and I hoped you all get a good laugh out of it. As always read, review, and enjoy. Chapter 16 should be up by the end of next week at the latest.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin kicked open the door to the Titan's living room carrying a battered and bruised Raven in his arms. The only other person in the room was Padre who was still channel surfing.

"Wow, you really got rough with her didn't you? Good thing she's into that." The eternal grin returned with a vengeance once Robin sent his patron a glare that would make normal men quake with fear.

"You're not helping Padre." Padre seemed to vanish from the couch in a puff of smoke reappearing right next to Robin.

"Never said I would because this is something you have to deal with my boy. Well let's take our little firecracker to her bed then you can tell me about your training." Raven winced in pain with every step Robin took and it made Robin upset to know **his** Raven was in pain. Padre could sense his apprentice's pain and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kiddo, she's a fighter and a half-demon she'll be fine. Now I still need to teach you a few things as well as figure out what you're gonna do with your little chica diablo. Also I need your help with something of the utmost importance." Padre's grin even when talking about something important never left his face. Both entered Raven's room and placed her down on the bed only for her to reach out and pull Robin towards her with a whine that silently said don't go. Padre had his fist in his mouth snickering at his protege's predicament and a small laugh escaped his lips when Robin sent him a death glare.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll explain a few things." Padre pulled out the chair in front of Raven's vanity and sat down watching his adopted daughter squeeze Robin closer to her like a life-sized plushie, all in all it was a cute scene but Padre needed to talk about something serious.

"Now I've kept track of your progress and I have to say I'm impressed but it was your time with Sloth that worries me." Robin's hand covered Raven's and squeezed making the hooded girl smile. Robin racked his brain trying to remember what happened with Sloth but then it hit him, the vision he had of that terrible demon. More visions had assaulted him when he slept and were it not for all of his teachers saying these were premonitions he would've thought he was going insane.

"You mean the visions I had right? The ones of Demogorgon and the others?" Padre nodded.

"Robin you're porwerful I have to admit, hell Greed is our best summoner and even he is jealous of your ability but Demogorgon and Trigon are on whole different levels. You going against them at your current level would be like a kid fighting Tyson, they would wipe the floor with you. Not to say you wouldn't give them hell since Wrath entrusted you with the Corpus Bellum which on it's own makes you a powerhouse but combined with your training when you were alive, your new abilities, and new body you would certainly give any demon even demon lords such as those two a good fight." To hear that he was still somewhat weak annoyed Robin but he knew that Padre was being honest and those two demons would destory him unless he got stronger. He was glad his mentor was willing to help and with his help he would be able to take them on.

"I will send an order down for everyone to be on standby but for now we need to up your training, you still need to take care of Terra and Slade." Raven squeezed Robin tighter and Padre smiled at seeing the small smile on her face.

"Well I'll leave you to be with your mate, enjoy each other's company. You never know how long you will have to enjoy it." Robin could detect sadness in his mentor's voice but decided not to question it as he watched the devil lord walk out of the room leaving him alone with Raven in the darkness. He could hear her steady breathing and slipped out of her arms to lay down with her making sure she was under the covers while he was not, after all there was no need to have Raven wake up and think something happened between them. His heavy boots hit the ground with a thud and he pulled her into his arms his form spooning against her own lithe one, her lavender scent filled his nostrils and making his baser instincts awaken though not at full force like they were during their fight. Raven called his name with a voice filled with lust and began grinding her behind into him but quickly stopped, wrapping her arms around his and letting him bury his face into her neck. Robin's eyes began to drift close and he looked at Raven's smiling face and kissed her neck, his diabolic blood screaming for more but he shut it out and fell asleep whispering four words.

"I love you Raven." Almost as if she could hear him her grip on him tightened.

For the first time since he was given his new body Robin had pleasant dreams and all involved the demoness in his arms, some were romantic while others were simply x-rated. Robin had several times kissed, licked, and sucked on Raven's neck making her squirm and eventually causing her to awaken. Ravens knew she was in her room due to the familiar scents though one scent was new, also she could feel something wrapped around her waist and her leg. Her eyes shot open and she nearly panicked until she turned and saw who exactly was holding her. It was Robin, he was holding her while she slept meaning she was dreaming or he had stopped her darker side. Raven decided to be optimistic and go with the latter. She could feel his tail wrapped lightly around her leg and it would sometimes squeeze tight whenever he would rub his cheek against her neck. Raven couldn't believe it, this was what she dreamed of for so long. To be held in **his** arms while they slept and to be loved by him, to be his and for him to be hers. This was what she dreamed of since he had returned to her but then doubt began to creep into her mind.

She knew if he asked she would be his for all eternity but would he still want her?

After what he had seen her be capable of would he want a monster?

Would he ever want to be hers?

Would he want to have a family with her?

Robin could sense her distress and kissed her neck softly before nuzzling against it as if to say _"I know and don't care."_

Raven was slowly being affected by his occasional kisses on her neck and shoulders and shuttered when his tail involuntarily stroked her inner thigh when it unwrapped itself to wrap around her waist. She nearly moaned when he licked her neck and now she was wondering if he was really sleeping or pretending to so he could get away with doing what he was doing. She could feel her demon blood awaken as her arousal increased which meant she had to wake up Robin soon or risk doing something she would regret. So with a frown she shook Robin awake, his blue eyes opening to stare into her purple ones.

"Hello beautiful, did I wake you?" He said with a yawn which made Robin smile, even when he first wakes up she's the first thing he cares about.

"Well yes but that's not why I woke you up. Your...um...how should I say this, night time attention was waking up my demonic blood so I had to wake you before I did somethi--." Robin caressed her face with his hand watching as she nuzzled into his palm forgetting everything she was saying or about to say. He pulled her towards him until they were face to face with a few centimeters int between them. Both simple gazed into each others eyes before Robin spoke, his hand still caressing her face.

"Raven you should really shield your thoughts, I could hear them while I slept. I didn't mean to but I want you to know..." Robin kissed her lips, not a full blown passionate kiss but a chaste kiss that showed he loved her. "I don't think you're a monster and even if you were you're **my** monster. Nothing will ever change that." Robin didn't get to continue as Raven grabbed the back of his head and slammed her lips against his, both of their eyes glowed red as their tongues battled for dominance while their hands began traveling all over each other before both pushed away from each other.

"I'm sorry Robin, when you said that I just...I couldn't help myself." She felt his hand caressing her cheek and looked up to see his smiling face.

"It's okay Raven, we both have to get used to our...baser selves. So let's take it slow okay? How about tomorrow I take you out on a date?" Raven blushed and the light in her room began to flicker on and off.

"You mean j-just the t-two of us?" She didn't know why she was stuttering but only Robin had this effect on her. She heard him chuckle a little though whether at her question or her stutter was unknown.

"Of course just us beautiful. Let's go around say seven? That sound good?" Raven could only nod not trusting her voice. When Robin got up her hand shot out and grabbed his leaving him confused.

"Robin please don't go. At least until I go to sleep will you stay? I...I don't want to be alone." Robin's smile warmed her heart without a word he laid back down on her bed and pulled her into his arms singing a soothing tune which made her feel safe and calmed her. Slowly she fell asleep enjoying the warmth of her Robin's body and the sound of his voice. Just before she fully fell asleep she kissed one of the arms wrapped around her.

"I love you my dark angel." Robin kissed the top of her head softly as she slipped into the land of dreams.

"I love you too my beautiful Raven." Robin was going to leave but decided to stay holding his dark queen until he too fell asleep and it was like that, Robin sitting against the wall with Raven in his lap, his arms wrapped her while her head lay on them, both with a smile on their faces. It was in that position that Padre found the two and with a smile closed the door letting the two lovers sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update but I now have my new laptop and can write more. THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD FOLKS. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy this Robin/Raven fluffy chapter. Well I should add more chapters soon. For those who were curious the song Robin was singing was _Out of Darkness_ from the Devil May Cry 4 soundtrack.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I would like to thank Zetsumei Tenma for inspiring this chapter, she asked if I would ever go into Padre's past and the beginnings of the war between heaven and hell and thus got me to do this chapter. I had to reread Paradise Lost a couple times, went through all the biblical mthology I could find on Lilith, Lucifer, and Adam, and watched Underworld 1&3 to get an idea on how to do this love story. I think this is a nice twist of the whole fall from Paradise. Now if anyone is super hardcore religious I'd like to let it be known now that this is fiction and not meant to offend anyone. If it does offend you you're gonna have to deal with it because I'm not changing or deleting the chapter. This is just me taking what I've read and warping it into an original idea that goes with this story. Sorry folks but this will be a Padre heavy chapter as only he and Kurt will actually be there are Padre tells the story. So sit back, relax and enjoy the epic that is the Fall from Paradise.

**Disclaimer:** **Wish I did but I don't own Teen Titans, only Padre and the ideas I put forth in this fic.**

Padre sat on the edge of the roof of the Titans Tower staring at the rising sun thinking about everything. His past, the war, his apprentice/successor and his mate, the war possibly spilling onto Earth, and more. No matter what he thought about his thoughts continued going back to the one and only woman he ever did and ever would love. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kurt behind him.

"What can I do for you angel? Shouldn't you be with your princess?" He said without looking at him, his gaze locked on the horizon.

"Starfire fell asleep and I heard you go to wake Robin up but seeing as he's not here I can tell you let him sleep in with Raven." Padre smiled as he remembered the happy content look on the two when he came in. He may have been a dick at times but he was not going to break that up, he of all people knew things didn't last forever so he decided to let the young lovers enjoy each others company for a while longer.

"Yeah, those two were made for each other. Kurt tell me something, have you ever loved before?" The young angel sat down next to Padre and looked at the rising sun with a smile that had graced Padre's face many millenia ago. It was the face of a man who found his true love, the one person who makes him the happiest.

"Not until I came to Earth and met Starfire. I've seen humans love before but until I met her I never thought what it would be like to love. What about you Morning Star? Have you ever loved?" Padre's smiled dropped at once again being called that, he had told the celestial to never call him that title again but he did anyway.

_'Probably just to piss me off.'_ He thought before smiling at the boy.

"Believe it or not young celestial love is the reason the war between my kind and yours started." Kurt looked at him like he was growing an arm out of his head. He had been told the war started because of many things but love was not one of them. Once again the former angel had taken everything the angel thought to be true and ripped it a new one.

"What do you mean the war was started over love? I was told it was your arrogance and pride that caused you to believe yourself to be god's equal so you challenged him and lost causing you and your kind to be cast out from paradise." Padre laughed like he had heard the greatest joke in the world which honestly wasn't far from the truth. He had laughed so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Woo that was great you should do stand-up. But seriously that was not the reason, there were two reasons I challenged the old man, love and vengeance. Would you like to hear the story of the real start of the war? After all you're only about two millenia old so you wouldn't know the truth." Kurt was interested, he knew who was talking to him and knew it could very well all be a lie but the look on the devil's face and the intensity in his eye's said otherwise.

"Okay then, tell me the truth about the war." Padre simply stood up and sat back down cross legged obviously getting comfortable to tell a very long story.

"Well to start let me tell you about the very beginning. When the old man created the universe he created us to help protect his creations from demons, I was the first and most powerful but I didn't let that get to my head, I was more concerned with killing demons and protecting the old timer's creations as was my duty. Well the last planet he created was Earth and once Earth was created he made all of the life that lived on it except for humanity. By the sixth day this was the time of the dinosaurs and they were top dog on the planet next to demons. Well after a day which equals a few million years in human time the old man decided to create something new to populate the world and thus came two beings, Adam and Lilith the first man and woman. I was chosen to guard Lilith and from the moment I met her I was in love." Kurt was amazed, he didn't know all that and if what the former angel had said was true then Padre outclassed him by millions if not billions of years.

"What was it about Lilith that made you fall in love with her?" Padre smiled, and it wasn't the eternal grin, or the "I know something you dont know" smile but an honest to goodness smile. He sighed remembering his former love and continued his story.

"She was everything, beautiful beyond comparison, intelligent like you wouldn't believe, a voice that could calm the most bloodthirsty demons, but there was one thing that made me fall for her. She refused to be seen as below me or anyone else, she wanted to be my equal and I was fine with that. But despite the fact we loved each other the old man gave her to Adam since she and him were responsible for creating the human race and while I was mad I knew she had to do it as I had my duties." Kurt was stunned, he had never heard of Lilith, only Lady Eve.

"Then what happened? I've never heard of Lady Lilith." Padre chuckled.

"No I figured you wouldn't have, the time of Lilith and the fall is something only a few angels remember and out of all the angels left from that time period only six of us who knew Lilith are still alive. Myself and my brothers Gabriel and Micheal, Raphael, Azrael, and Uriel. Well when Adam and Lilith had begun trying to create the human race Adam refused to see Lilith as an equal, he saw her as beneath him and that she should be subservient to him. Needless to say both Lilith and I didn't like that. Lilith denied Adam and Adam like a spoiled child ran to the old man crying about things being unfair. Thus Eve was born from Adam. I saw that humans were now the favored creations and that we would soon no longer be needed so I gather some like minded angels to my cause and set to leave paradise."

"Then what? I had heard this was when the war started."

"No Kurt the war would not start for quite some time. I told the old man how me and my brethren felt and that we wanted to leave, well he said not no but hell no and forgave us for our mistake. Well we decided to leave anyway and that's when we were ambushed by Gabriel and the others, and despite the fact that many of my friends and comrades had died I felt no ill will towards them or the old man. They were just following orders so I could not fault them for that while the old timer saw this as betrayal."

"If the war did not start because of that then how did it start?" Padre's smile dropped and a frown appeared as he clenched his fists.

"After the ambush I told them that despite that I would forgive them as I had been taught and would still leave with my followers and my love Lilith and would never bother them again. We had to fight our way out and made it to what is now known as Hell. We slaughtered all the demons there and those we did not slaughter we pacified and used to become hybrids. Well all was well until the day Lilith was assassinated."

"What? That's insane! The lord would neve---" Kurt was cut off by an angry Padre whose eyes glowed a baleful red and swirling red and black energy covered his fists.

**"As far as the old man was concerned when I left I had declared war on paradise and in war anything is considered fair game**!" Padre took and deep breath and calmed down, getting angry at Kurt for something he didn't understand wouldn't help anyone.

"He sent Gabriel and Micheal to kill her and they mutilated and dismembered her body so I couldn't revive her. It was at that moment I decided that forgiveness was pointless, all the old man and his soldiers would understand was brute force, and with that decision I called upon my eleven generals and declared war on paradise, we first began with guerilla warfare taking out key points, one of them being the old fool's favored creations." Kurt's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking about. Almost every angel had heard the temptation of Adam and Eve but Kurt didn't know that was one of the first battles.

"We corrupted his creations, robbing them of their immortality, their innocence and purity. We then made short term alliances with some demon princes to attack key points. By the time the celestials had finished off the demons hordes my army had swept in and had already burned Eden to the ground and destroyed the Pearly Gates. The fighting continued as battle after battle was fought, the celestials battling us for 'betraying' them and us fighting for revenge for our fallen brethren and for our freedom. After several years I had finally come face to face with the old man. The father versus the fallen favored son, the fighting lasted for nearly three days straight and I had succeeded in destroying his physical manifestation and was just about to destroy his spiritual form when both Gabriel and Micheal stabbed me from behind leaving me badly wounded. Slowly my armies began to retreat the damage to paradise having been done and my kind were cast out of Heaven falling through the Astral Plane to land on Earth, destroying the dinosaurs and unintentionally clearing the way for humans to inhabit the Earth. So using what remained of my powers I revived all of my brethren who had died during the fall and me and my armies retreated to Hell to regroup and plan our new attacks."

"All that pain and fighting was because of love?" Kurt was shocked that one act had started one of the greatest wars he had ever known, a war that to this day was being fought.

"Had Lilith not been assassinated me and my kind would have never bothered anyone. It was because of my love for her that I attacked the place I once called home, slew people I once called friends, and nearly killed the man who created me. Love makes you do crazy things Kurt, it's a beautiful thing but at times it can be a very terrible thing. But after so many millenia of fighting, so much pain and suffering on both sides, I'm ready to end this war between Heaven and Hell." Padre sighed and looked at the sun now above the horizon, the brightness of the sun reminding him of his lover's smile and cheerfulness.

"Why are you so eager to end the war when you became so eager to start it after Lady Lilith's death?" Kurt wanted to know more, he was seeing a side of the fallen angel his superiors had never spoken of, even the five archangels who he had spoken to at least once never spoke of him in this light.

"It's...it's what Lilith would've wanted. She hated fighting, she hated it so much but after she died I was so stricken with grief I wanted only revenge. But I'm done with revenge now, looking at Raven and Robin I want those two to have what I couldn't have. Robin is my successor and he has found his Lilith and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them or the life they'll bring into this world. I don't want Robin to follow the same path I took, history repeats itself far too much for my tastes. The same goes for you Kurt, I don't want anything to happen to you and Starfire." Padre was silent for a moment before he looked at the angel warrior.

"Go to her Kurt." Kurt looked at him confused and saw the sadness in the former archangel's face. Padre placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him square in the eyes.

"Kurt, if you learn anything from what I've told you today learn that nothing is eternal. For all you know something could happen to you or Starfire tomorrow and then what would you do? Go to her Kurt, tell her you love her, tell her a thousand times if you must, enjoy every second with her you can, now go." Padre watched as the young angel left the roof and sighed after he heard the door to the roof open and close. He did not lie when he said he would make sure nothing happened to his apprentice and his mate or to Kurt and Starfire. He would die before he let anything happen to them.

"You'd like them both Lilith, Raven has your same attitude and spirit while Robin reminds me of me when I met you." Padre pulled out a ring out of his jacket and looked at it, it was a simple ring made of silver and had celestial runes on it and on the inside was engraved Lilith's name. He had given it to her when they first arrived in Hell and she had never taken it off once after that. He clenched his fist around the ring and stood up.

"I'll make things right this time my love, those two will have the happiness we had and much more, I swear it." Padre could feel the ring heat up and knew that wherever his lover's spirit was, she was happy with his decision. Padre put the ring back in his jacket and took a deep breath.

"OKAY! NOW TO GO WAKE MY SCHMUCK OF AN APPRENTICE UP SO WE CAN WORK ON HIS TRAINING!"


	18. Chapter 18

"HEY ROBIN! TIME TO GET UP AND DO SOME TRAINING!" Padre said as he dropkicked Raven's bedroom door open shocking both occupants wide awake. Instinctively Robin pulled Raven closer but it was Raven whose eyes glowed red for a split second that got Padre smiling. Those two were made for each other and probably didn't even know it.

"Did you have to kick my door down?" Raven asked hoping the lord of hell would apologize, but like most things involving her newly adoptive father it was wishful thinking.

"Hmm let me think about it...yes I did. Now come on we got training to do, all three of us." Both Raven and Robin grumbled as they got up though whether it was due to the loss of contact or the way they were woken up no one could tell. The dark trio made their way down to the training area and got ready to do some stretching until Padre stopped Raven while letting Robin continue.

"Hold on firecracker, your training will be a little different than Robins. His will be both physical and magical while yours will be mostly spiritual with a bit of magic training IF you can pass the spiritual training. Robin go do some light warmups while I get Raven ready." Robin just popped his neck and started jogging around the large room.

"So Raven have you and Robin you know?" He said with a grin and wink that made Raven blush and want to hit him...hard.

"If you asking if we've done _that, _no we haven't. Robin and I have just started our relationship and while our...baser selves would like to we're going to take things slow until we can control ourselves." Padre just patted her on the head making her growl and try to bite his hand.

"I know little one I was just messing with you. This training is to help you with that little problem hopefully." Raven lowered her hood and she gave him a quizical look.

"What exactly is my training?" Padre's smiled faded as he sat down and motioned for her to sit down as well which made her a little worried as the devil lord was usually all play and little work. Now he seemed to be all business.

"I'm not going to lie to you Raven, this training will be difficult hence why I will be here with you. You're going to try and take control of your inner demon so you can use it during combat and not go feral on poor Robin when you two decide to bless me with grandchildren." Raven's eye twitched at the last part, was he being serious? or was this another joke? His goofy smile made it hard to tell and that irritated her.

"Okay I'm going to ignore that last part and ask how do we start?" Without another word Padre poked Raven's forehead with his pointer and middle finger and watched as she slumped over unconscious.

"Sorry Raven but this is something you have to do on your own, I can't help you with this and neither can Robin." Padre manuevered his adopted daughter into a comfortable sleeping position before standing up and charging up a black fireball in his hand.

"Hey Robin! Think fast!"

***Raven's Mind***

"Why is it everytime I'm here this place has a new look?" Raven asked to no one in particular as she walked through a hall of mirrors, each holding a memory of hers. While the horrible memories were covered in chains and padlocks, the nice ones was polished and embellished with silver framing and jewels. Raven noticed each of the frames looked like two demonic lovers in embrace and she wondered if this was her dark side's work or because each of the nice memories were of her and Robin. As she came to the end of the hall two great doors of bronze blocked her path, upon the left door were engravings of her accomplishments while the right door had images that were strange to her. One particular engraving was of her being held from behind by Robin while both of them had their hands on her belly which was slighty big. Another one was of both her and Robin on thrones.

"What is th--"

"The door on the left is what has passed while the door on the right is what can happen." A analytical voice said from behind her. Raven immediately knew who this was as this was the only emotion clone she really allowed free reign of her psyche.

"Hello knowledge, how are you?" Raven said with a slight smile. The yellow cloak wearing clone walked up to Raven and pushed her glasses up her nose bridge before speaking.

"I am doing quite well though our dark sister has been gaining far too much control. You must do something about her before she takes over completely." Raven's smile faded when she heard this, while Padre and Robin could keep her in check she knew they wouldn't always be there and she herself wouldn't always be in control so she had to do something if not for Robin and the others sake then for her own.

"Is she beyond this door?" Her clone nodded.

"Affirmative, she has changed the inside and outside of her mirror to resemble these doors. Whatever else she's done inside I don't know. I haven't gone in to check for fear of destruction or worse, assimilation." Raven patted her clone on the head and smiled. This had to end now and only Raven could do it.

"I'm going in, don't follow and make sure the door stays closed." Raven pulled open the door and saw a small darkened hallway leading to what appeared to be an antechamber.

"Roger, no one goes in or out. I'll alert Bravery and the others to help." Raven only nodded before entering the hallway closing the great bronze door behind her. As soon as it slammed shut two torches immediately lit up. As the empath walked more torches lit up lighting her path until she entered the antechamber which had been designed to look like a throne room. The room was mostly empty except for the steps leading up to a black iron throne upon which Raven's darker self lounged waiting with a bored look.

**_"Was wondering when you'd get here, you just had to walk and make it all dramatic didn't you?" _**The demon clone stretched out running her hands down her right leg, her clawed fingers caressing her skin as her leg moved straight up in a risque pose before she vanished reappearing behind Raven her hands wrapping around her waist and her mouth right next to her ear.

**_"So you've come to try and stop me huh? Afraid Robin will like me more once I take over and claim him as my love pet?" _**The dark clones tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked the rim of her ear sending a wave of disgust through Raven's body. A lash of psychic power shot out from Raven's body but missed the dark clone as she vanished again laughing as she floated down onto the throne.

**_"Oh you poor naive fool, you wouldn't know what to do with that lovely diabolic body of his, I do though. Mmm the things I would do with that man, ooh sends shivers down my spine and makes my legs quake just thinking about him begging for more as I ride him. Oh are you getting upset? I wouldn't blame you if you did, I'm everything Robin needs and wants while you...well without me you're nothing."_** The demon's four eyes glowed bright red for a moment before dying down as the two engaged in a staring contest, neither side blinking before an explosion erupted in the middle of the room as both sent waves of power at each other only to have them collide. Raven teleported away from the blast only to have to dodge the barbed tentacles of her demonic adversary.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A bolt of black lightning erupted from within Raven's cloak rocketing towards her inner demon who merely spun in place her cloak wrapping around her like a cocoon vanishing just before the bolt hit.

"Damn" Raven steadied herself and focused only to be interrupted by her dark clone's incessant laughter.

**_"HAHAHAHAHA You really are a fool! Do you honestly think you can match me in my domain?! In here you are but a newborn facing a trained fighter. Just give up and let me take control, I'll take good care of Robin. HAHAHAHA"_**

Raven began to get angry but soon calmed down, that was what her demon wanted, for her to lose control. A single moment would be all it needed to take control and gain power. Raven threw up a barrier as dozens of blood red beams of energy rained down upon her. Above her was the clone, the cloak now turned into wings which kept her aloft in the air.

**_"I honestly don't see what Robin sees in you, you can't even stop me in your own mind! How pathetic is that?"_** Another salvo of beams rushed towards her as Raven ducked, rolled, and jumped to avoid them.

**_*Physical World*_**

Red energy erupted from Raven's unconscious body tearing large chunks of concrete our of the nearby walls and making both Robin and Padre turn towards the sleeping empath.

"Raven!" Robin rushed towards her only to be grabbed by Padre.

"No you idiot! That's powerful demonic energy if it hits you it would tear you apart even with your regenerative abilities!" Robin began struggling making it hard for the devil lord to hold his apprentice down.

"I don't care! I got to help her! Let go of me!" Robin slammed his elbow into Padre's gut forcing the arch-devil to relax his grip allowing Robin to run to his mate. Just as Raven herself was doing in her mind Robin was dodging the tendrils of demonic energy and was a mere five feet from Raven's body when two tendrils got lucky and pierced his stomach and leg sending him crashing to the ground, green necroplasm spilling out around him as he crawled to her, the tendrils having done their job of mortally wounding him.

**_*Raven's Mind*_**

**_"Oops, I think I may have broken our boy toy on accident." _**The demonic Raven was about to laugh before she was slammed against a wall with Raven holding her by the throat, her eyes were glowing red as blood and her hand was slowly squeezing on her double's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! So help me if he dies..." Raven left the threat unfinished but her dark double could tell she wasn't kidding but that didn't matter to her, what mattered was Raven lost her temper which was exactly what she needed. The demonic double's quadruple eyes glowed bright as she punched Raven in the gut sending her flying into a wall leaving a deep crater.

**_"Bad girl Raven you broke the number one rule." _**Like a phantom the demon vanished and appeared before Raven grabbing her hair and holding her up by it making her cry out in pain.

**_"Do you remember what the number one rule is? You don't? Well let me remind you, the number one rule is: Don't lose your TEMPER!"_** D-Raven's fist now covered in demonic energy slammed into Raven's face again sending her flying into a wall of the chamber.

***Physical World***

Robin had just gotten to Raven's body and his heart broke as he saw her cough up blood, she was losing the battle for dominance and he could do nothing for her. He moved so he could look down at her face, the beautiful face only he got to see regularly. With a clawed thumb he wiped the blood from her lip and kissed her wondering just what he could do to help.

"Raven...if you can hear me, fight back. Don't let her win. It's your body, mind, and soul not hers. Kick her ass Raven and come back so we can go on our date. I...I love you Raven." Robin began to lose the battle for consciousness and try as he might he could not prevent himself from slipping into darkness.

***Mindscape***

Raven sat against the wall of the throne room broken, bruised, and basically beaten. She watched as her double stalked towards her, her claws slowing becoming dagger-like in length as her cloak went from its winged state to wrapping around her assuming its normal tentacle like form.

**_"Sorry Raven, looks like I win. Your body will be mine to control and the first thing I'm gonna do is claim Robin as my lover, but you won't get to see that."_** D-Raven slowly lifted her clawed hand to strike, Raven closed her eyes trying to get her body to move, think of a way out of this, and somehow survive all at the same time.

**_"Say bye bye Raven, this is my world now!"_** D-Raven swung her claw down, time seemed to slow down as the claw made its descent downward. Raven began to lose hope until she heard a voice speak to her.

_"Raven...fight back...It's your body not hers...kick her ass...I love you Raven." _A ghostly whisper echoed in her mind, reminding her of who was waiting for her, who she was doing this for, and what he meant to her.

_"Robin"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Own Teen Titans...bummer**

**Last Time on Aftermath Reborn...**

_"Raven...fight back...It's your body not hers...kick her ass...I love you Raven." _A ghostly whisper echoed in her mind, reminding her of who was waiting for her, who she was doing this for, and what he meant to her.

_"Robin"_As the claws of Raven's inner darkness came down Raven's hand shot up and caught her assailant's wrist gripping with a strength she did not possess earlier. Raven's eyes flared to life with white energy as she slowly got to her feet. She remembered just who was waiting for her, who truly loved her and who she loved with all her heart. Her reborn dark angel who right now was in pain, all to protect her. Her clone tried in vain to release itself from the vice like grip of Raven only to look into Raven's eyes and see white soul energy flowing from them in waves. For the first time in all it's existence Raven's demonic self felt a cold unfamiliar twinge. As the emotionless eyes stared at her the dark clone felt fear for the first time, cold, unrelenting fear.

* * *

**_"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" _**The dark clone screamed and squirmed only for Raven to tighten her grip and smile.

"Gladly." With a strength she normally only had when her demon was in control Raven swung her clone in a small arc and released her grip on her wrist sending her alter ego rocketing into a nearby wall.

"I may have broken my one rule about my emotions but you broke a far greater rule." The white soul energy began radiating from her body, small tendrils of it caressing her wounds and making them seal up as if they were never there. Raven concentrated and her outfit became white like the purest snow while the soul energy formed tendril like wings from her back making her look like a ghostly angel. Slowly she walked to where her demon was, watching as it pulled itself out of the hole in the wall and popping its dislocated shoulder back into place with a small wince. The demon saw her approach and roared as its form seemed to grow and change. Raven could only watch with disinterest as her clones skin began to peel off leaving the bloody red musculature underneath, several spines of bone tore through in rows along the arm length and on the joints. The black cloak began to unfurl and transform into the signature bat-like wings of demon kind and in several places became ornate plate armor though the stomach area was left bare for some reason. Before Raven could ponder as to why that was two large black and red eyes opened up on the stomach followed by a large predatory mouth ripping open making the stomach look like a seperate being fused with the larger demonic Raven. The demonic clone's hair began to lighten until it was snow white and from its brow two great stag like horns ripped free. The creature looked similar to Raven's father Trigon but only due to the red 'skin', four eyes, and horns. The creature now done with its transformation roared making the very room they were in shake with its unbridled fury.

Both figures stared each other down as the room began to collapse and reshape until it looked like they were floating in space. While they were still in the demon Raven's mirror she had control of what it looked like and so could change it at her whim. Raven stared unblinking at the monster before her, the soul energy preventing her eyes from being seen by the abomination that now wrapped its arms around its midsection as if in pain before unwrapping them allowing the torso parasite to fire a large black and green beam of demonic energy from its many fanged maw. The demon smiled as it watched the beam head towards Raven at speeds that no normal mortal could dodge only to have its expression change to shock as Raven simply swatted the beam away with her hand like it was a bug.

"Is that all you got? For being in your dimension you don't have much to throw at me." The demon growled as it grabbed one of the spines in its arms surprising Raven as the spine seemed to lengthen the more it was pulled out until it was finally ripped out with a sickening tearing sound. The spine had to be the length of a flagpole compared to Raven but to the monstrous entity in front of her it was merely a walking cane. With a great heave the demon threw the spine of bone at Raven who had time to chant and counter it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The spine stopped just inches from her, encased in white soul energy as it rocketed back towards the demon who seemed ready to catch it. That was what Raven was expecting, her hand lifting up slowly and she clenched her fist making the spine explode before it hit peppering the demon with bone shrapnel.

"This maybe your dimension but this is still my mind and soul and I think it's time you remember that. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, be sealed demon so you may learn your place concerning me." Raven's eyes flared with overflowing soul energy as everything seemed to crack around them like broken glass. The demon actually had an expression of fear upon its face as it watched the world it created crack and shatter. Too occupied with what was happening to its world the demon failed to notice the spear of white soul energy rocketing towards it until it pierced its chest pinning it to an invisible wall. A thunderous roar of pain echoed as another spear pierced the demon's right hand, pinning it to the wall the left hand soon joined it crucifying the beast against an invisible cross. Raven stopped to notice the position she had pinned her inner demon in.

"Ironic." Was all she said before she conjured several more spear and began hurling them one by one at the demon watching as they pierced it several times in the chest, stomach, and pinned its wings to the invisible wall making it seem like a demonic voodoo doll. Raven conjured several chains which wrapped around the demons body binding its legs together, and wrapping around its arms, neck, even one in its mouth like a twisted horse bit. A large spiked collar made of soul energy formed around the demon's neck trapping it in that form for as long as Raven wished it. She merely watched as the demon struggled against its bonds only to cry out in pain as the spears moved around due to its movement. Raven floated to where the demon's head was, its head was half her body length but she was in control, for the first time in a long time Raven felt totally in control of herself.

"As I said before you broke the greatest rule of all, you harmed someone I loved. Now listen up demon, you work for me understand? I can make this a whole lot more painful for you so either do as I say or your little hell will be a lot worse. Do I make myself clear?" The demon roared its defiance at the white cloaked girl hoping to scare her but instead was speared in one of its eyes by a small spear Raven made. Raven slowly pulled it out and watched as the eye healed itself in a matter of seconds.

"My patience with you grows thin demon, I can do that again and again in other places and since you heal I can continue it for as long as I please. Now do I make myself clear?" The demonic creature glared at Raven with as much hatred and anger it could muster in its defeated state. Four glowing red eyes glared at Raven who tightened her grip making the spear crackle with energy causing the demon to back down and nod.

"Good, this is my mind don't. ever. forget that. Robin is and always will be mine alone, he will never know your touch cretin. Now I tire of your company, enjoy your little hell." Raven floated to the ground and began to walk out of the mirror dimension only to hear the demon behind her.

**_"You win this time but I'll be there, ready to claim what is mine. Just one slip up is all it takes and I will be the one in control. Remember that little girl, this won't last forever_**." Raven turned to look at the creature, its broken, and wounded form just hung there in mide air from chains of soul energy. As far as Raven was concerned this is how it would remain forever.

"I know it won't last forever, but I'll make it last. Goodbye dark one." and with that Raven vanished from her mindscape.

**Real World....**

Raven slowly regained consciousness only to feel a great weight on her chest. Her eyes opened and she saw Robin on top of her, his body still bleeding from what looked like several deep puncture wounds. She could see Robin's regenerative powers trying to heal the wounds but a red energy seemed to prevent them making her realize Robin had been hit by her demonic powers while she was out. She frantically moved Robin so his head was in her lap as she gathered as much energy as she could to counter the demonic energy.

"Come on Robin hang on! Don't do this to me! Don't you dare leave me again!" She was able to counter the energy and was glad to see Robin's healing factor kick in though she could see he had lost a lot of blood. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she pulled Robin against her.

"Robin please don't leave me again, please...I beg you. Robin..." Raven tried to think of several things she could do to help revive Robin but nothing came to mind except...Padre! She had to locate the arch-devil and hope he had a solution.

"You rang my lady? Sorry I had to make sure your demonic energy dissipated fully before I could step in, to answer your unspoken question yes I got something for boy wonder. Here make him drink this." Padre handed her a vial of green liquid that she swore had a face in it but she shook it off as the after effects of her battle with her demon.

"Padre...what is this?" Padre looked at her and wasn't smiling.

"Raven, I'm not gonna lie to you. That's distilled liquid souls, its what we devils run on. Unlike demons that run on blood, carnage, and destruction, we devils require souls to function. Now make him drink it otherwise he won't heal properly." Raven nodded, knowing she could scold Padre later for having a vial of human souls on him but Robin came first. She tore the stopper off the vial and placed it in Robin's mouth watching as the syrup like liquid flowed into his mouth and down his throat. Instantly the wounds began to glow a bright sickly green as the sealed up almost instantly. Now was the moment of truth as she waited for her dark angel to revive.

"Come on Robin, come back to me. I'm not gonna lose you again, once was too much already. Please Robin, we still...we still have to go on our date." A single tear fell from Raven's face and hit Robin's cheek causing the twice revived boy wonder to open his eyes, the sight of his dark lady crying and his mentor not smiling was not something he wanted to wake up to. Robin raised his hand and cupped Raven's cheek causing her to gasp.

"It'll take a lot more than that to take me away from you again Raven. Never forget that." Padre's chuckling caught both of their attention's.

"Well I'll be damned...again. Robin actually did help you control your demon Raven, and here I thought you could only do it alone. I'm proud of you both, now after all this excitement, heartache, puncture wounds, and tears I think you both deserve some time off, rest today and enjoy your date. We'll train later, I am proud of both of you." Padre's smile was back in full force as the two teens smiled back, happy to be in each others arms.

**Meanwhile across Jump City....**

"Now Jinx tell me who you saw one more time." Slade's voice was cold and filled with only anger. Once again someone in his employ had said Robin had come back from the dead and it was beginning to get on his last nerves.

"I'm telling you Slade it was Robin! Same hair, same voice, and everything! Gizmo and Mammoth saw him as well! We swear on our lives it was him!" Slade turned around in his chair looking at the many monitors displaying things across the city his back to the Hive Trio.

"Do you now? Terra." A large crunch was heard as all three teens were killed by the blond haired assassin with a brutality and efficientness Slade loved, though it was nowhere near the perfection Robin would have been had he joined him and became his true successor. Speaking of Robin...

"Terra, I want you to find this Robin imposter, bring him to me alive understand? Failure is not an option." Terra bowed even though Slade couldn't see her with his back to her.

"Understood, and the other Titans?" Slade interlaced his fingers together and thought for a brief moment.

"If they stand in your way, eliminate them."

**A/N**: Hated to kill off the Hive Trio but I wanted to show how ruthless Slade and Terra have become. Next chapter will see the Titans face off against Terra and both Raven and Robin will display some new abilities. Also for an idea on what Raven's "wings" looked like I got the idea from playing Diablo 2 and seeing the archangel Tyreal. Really love the white tendril wing look. Anyway enjoy folks and read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Own Teen Titans...bummer. Warning folks this chapter is a lemon chapter, while not as graphic as my normal stuff I still feel I should just warn those who don't like lemons. Anyway enjoy Chapter 20 of Aftermath Reborn: Darksider Love**

**Last Time on Aftermath Reborn...**

"Terra, I want you to find this Robin imposter, bring him to me alive understand? Failure is not an option." Terra bowed even though Slade couldn't see her with his back to her.

"Understood, and the other Titans?" Slade interlaced his fingers together and thought for a brief moment.

"If they stand in your way, eliminate them."

* * *

Raven was the happiest she could be without her powers going haywire. She felt like she was floating on air and let out a dreamy sigh as she laid down on her bed looking at the purple flower in her hand. What was the cause for Raven's happiness you ask? Simple, she had just finished her first date with Robin, not Robin and the others tagging along, just Robin. The date was a simple one both had gone to see a movie which he let her choose then went out to eat at a restaurant she liked to frequent but never got to take Robin to when he was alive, then as they were walking back a purple lilac looking flower caught Robin's attention and he bought it and put it in her hair before giving her a small kiss on the lips which for some reason set her body on fire more than anything else. Then they walked along the beach talking about themselves until they both got tired. A simple date but in Raven's opinion those were the best ones. And while she would never admit it, her new emotion clone Love/Lust was giving some very good ideas...and she was almost about to listen. Raven used her powers to call a vase over to her and got up to go to her bathroom filling it with water and putting the beautiful flower in. She didn't know what to do right now, she felt...empty without Robin holding her.

_'You should go see him.' _Love/Lust suggested this. Raven inwardly sighed as her other emoticlones joined in.

_'YEAH YOU SHOULD JUST...KICK DOWN HIS DOOR AND...I DON'T KNOW HOLD HIM OR SOMETHING!'_ Bravery shouted while clenching a fist.

_'But what if he doesn't want to spend the night with us?'_ The small gray cloaked form of Timid spoke from behind Bravery.

_'Guys this is our Roby-poo, he always wants to spend time with us.'_ Happy said while pulling petals from a random flower she had in her hands. Love/Lust agreed with her fully and began to pick flower petals as well.

_'It's obvious you want to fuck him until he can't move so go do it, quit being such a pussy.'_ Rude as always....was blunt in her assessment of the situation.

_'I believe he wishes to see you as well and it would behoove you to seek him out. Spending time together enchances a relationship plus it would be beneficial to all of us if you...how do I say this...relieve yourself of tension.'_ Knowledge who was being the least outspoken finally decided to speak her mind...and confused both Bravery and Happy as they tried to translate what she said into smaller words.

_'What is she talking about?'_ Both green and pink emoticlones said at the same time causing Rude who was currently picking her ear to flick whatever she found off and look at them.

_'She's saying she agrees with my earlier statement to go fuck Robin's diabolic brains out....dumbasses.'_

_'I wouldn't have put it so crudely sister but yes I do agree with your grotesque sounding statement.' _Knowledge pushed her glasses up her bridge while Rude simply gave her the finger.

_'Eat me bookworm.'_

_'Are you guys really that interested in me going to stay in Robin's room tonight and possibly having sex even though we both can't control our...baser selves?'_

All her emoticlones looked at her and Raven surprisingly found it...unnerving to say the least.

_'YES!'_ All of them said at once making Raven sigh, she did miss being in Robin's arms and he did say she was always welcome to come by. She just didn't want to rush things....

_'You do realize you belong to Robin and vice-versa right? So "going too fast" doesn't apply in this situation.' _Love/Lust said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Raven at that point made up her mind. If Starfire and Kurt could do nightly visits to each other then she could with Robin, so mind made up she went to her diabolic love's room. As the door to Raven's room closed with a hiss two red glowing eyes opened in a dark corner of her room.

"Oh yeah things are about to get interesting, go get him Raven. Enjoy each other before trouble knocks on your door....besides I want grandchildren." Padre smiled before closing his eyes and vanishing with an echoing laugh being the only clue he was there.

Robin felt refreshed as he stepped out of the shower, just before he left to go take it he had to retract his wings which needless to say was not as painless as it looked. The retraction left two long vertical scars that ran from his collar bone all the way down to the bottom of his shoulder blades which Robin didn't mind, he had countless other scars from his time with Batman and the Titans. Being the only human meant not having awesome regenerative powers but the experiences where he did end up having scars left him smarter and more cautious, like the time him, Cyborg, and Beastboy had been playing videogames and annoyed Raven making her spill her tea on one of her favorite books. He was glad his hair covered up that scar and vowed from that day forward to never piss off the beautiful empath again. Robin was glad he had this second chance at life, while most would argue that he was living a cursed life, he didn't care. He was alive and with his friends and had the love of Raven, what more could he want?

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and made him wonder who would be knocking on his door at such a late hour. Robin cracked the door open and was surprised to see Raven standing there...blushing.

"Hey Raven, whats up?"

"Um Robin, maybe you should get some clothes on." Robin looked down and forgot he was just in a towel.

"Whoops, well let me get dressed. Come on in, I'll go change in the bathroom." Raven floated in and her eyes turned red for a moment as she licked her lips watching as Robin bent over to pull out some clothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom. As the door closed Raven reigned in her impulses.

**_'My god did you see that body? Now that my dear is a man and regardless of our species difference I would mate that in a heartbeat._**'

_'You're not getting a chance to have him, ever. He's mine.'_

**_'Oh I know that, after all you won our little power struggle so I bow to your might...for now. I'm just saying you are lucky. All that muscle and perfection and it's all for you to do whatever you want to it whenever you want. And from what I can tell Robin is trying his hardest not to just bend you over and claim you as his. Then again who wouldn't want THAT claiming their body? You should just go in there and show him how much you "care" for him.'_**

_'Shush you, while I have no problem admitting I'm Robin's and he's mine I'm not gonna stoop to your level.'_

**_'Oh trying to go for the romantic approach huh? I see, Robin does seem like the romantic type and looks like he could drive you wild before the main event.'_**

Before Raven could say anything else to her demon Robin stepped out of the bathroom and Raven could see what her dark side was talking about. Robin's body seemed stiff as if he would leap at her at any moment, it didn't help she was laying on his bed while unknowingly giving him a look of lust that made him shiver with desire.

"So...what's up Raven."

Demon Raven took advantage of the situation and forced a small portion of herself into Raven causing Raven to become a little aggressive. Raven got up off of the bed and walked up to Robin who was stunned when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a needy kiss. In Raven's soul-self Love/Lust was dancing for joy as she watched the exchange. After Robin's surprise vanished his hands went to Raven's sides and pulled her closer, his erection pressing against her stomach making her moan.

"Raven" Robin's voice was thick with need and lust as he leaned down and kissed her neck, his left hand moving up to her back while his right hand pulled her leg to wrap around him.

Meanwhile Padre was floating outside of Robin's door, fully aware of what was going on. His smile grew even bigger when he heard Raven call out Robin's name with need and heard some cloth being shredded.

"You know as his guardian I should respect his privacy...but I also should document his development...eh I'm feeling generous so I won't videotape their first time together. Next time is a different story hehehe. Have fun kiddies...I better get at least one grandchild from this, the end of the war depends on it." Padre faded from sight and reappeared on the couch next to Beastboy and Cyborg and joined in on watching whatever B-grade sci-fi film they were watching.

Raven pushed Robin on his bed and crawled on making sure to kiss her way up his chest now that she had removed the offending garment that had blocked her. She looked at Robin's shredded shirt and a devious smirk appeared on her face.

_'Note to self, need to buy him a new one. First things first.' _Raven lightly bit down on Robin's nipple making his rake his claws down her back which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Robin held onto her and rolled them over so he was on top. Both pairs of eyes were glowing red as they attacked each other's mouths, Raven's legs wrapping around his waist causing him to grind into her making her moan loudly.

"Robin...I...I need you. **Make me yours!**" Robin bit her neck causing her to scratch his back.

**"NOW ROBIN!"** Raven pushed Robin with such force that he landed on his back allowing her to gain control. Her eyes glowing as she crawled over him.

**"My Robin."** Robin knew she was still in control just now she was running on primal instinct which he honestly loved. Robin watched as Raven slowly pulled his pants down, her eyes glowing with an intensity he had never seen before. Robin just watched as she stared at his length, despite the glowing aura that obscured them he could tell she was nervous, after all it would be the first time for both of them.

"Raven, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Was what Robin said but his instincts were screaming for Raven to continue. In the battle for mind over lust Robin was determined to keep his mind the winner, at least until Raven was comfortable. Raven looked at him and he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her towards him kissing her with all the love her could muster.

"Raven I'm yours, I always will be. You don't have to do this to prove anything to me." Robin then noticed Raven's eyes narrowed as she once again became agressive pushing him to lay back down. Raven stood up and took off her cloak tossing it unceremoniously to the floor though her leotard she slowly slipped off watching as Robin watched her with rapt attention, his tongue licking his lips and his eyes glowing crimson.

**"I know your mine, and I'm yours. I just want to show you how much I'm yours."** Robin gasped as Raven dragged her tongue up his length sending a jolt of electricity up his spine. Robin could feel himself losing control more and more as Raven would give him a few licks before taking his head in her mouth. She would slowly bob her head up and down watching as Robin would grip the sheets, his claws tearing into the bedsheet.

"**Raven**...I...Oh god, **don't stop**." Raven smiled at his reaction knowing **her** man was in the throes of passion because of her.

**"Robin, I love you."** Raven crawled up Robin's body and Robin could feel the heat coming from her as he stared into his goddess' eyes. **"Make me yours, yours and only yours."** Robin could feel her reach between them and grasp his length, her soft fingers gripping tight but not uncomfortably so as she rubbed his head up and down her slit. Raven gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt Robin's length stretch her and pierce her making her his. Raven was surprised it didn't hurt as much as she heard, most likely due to her demonic regenerative abilities.

**"Raven, I love you so much."** Robin's voice was begining to change as his body began to change slightly. Raven watched with excitement as his claws grew feeling a thrill as she felt them caress her back. Claws that she knew could rend flesh from bone were lightly playing over her skin, teasing her. His canines lengthened and became great fangs which she also hoped he would put to use. She could feel his tail lengthen from it normal two foot long length to more than half his body length, it's soft scales feeling wonderful on her skin as it wrapped around her waist. Raven moved her hips watching as he gasped and she almost did herself.

She knew their first time wouldn't last forever but she was determined to make it last as long as possible. Raven noticed herself reacting to his transformation as her own nails now had become claws which she lightly raked down his chest making his thrust up into her making her moan. Raven wanted to be in control for now, Robin would get his turn but she wanted to run the show. She grabbed his wrists and placed them away from their bodies giving her control as she began to rise slowly feeling his length before sliding down watching as Robin silently gasped his fangs gleaming in the soft lamplight.

This was everything she wanted as she increased speed going from slowly torturing her mate to a steady rythem, the whole time making sure his hands were being held down though that did nothing to stop his tail from tightening around her waist. Robin would occasionally unwrap his tail and drag the tip up and down her spine tickling her before moving it to play with her clit causing her to shiver and growl softly. She knew Robin was being patient waiting for her to release his wrists so he could ravish her and get her back. Raven decided she had enough of being the dominant one and let go of his wrists as she leaned down her mouth close to his ear.

**"I love you too my fallen angel**." Raven bit his neck and felt sparks run through her as she felt her lover's hands running down her sides and cupped her butt before continuing down her legs.

**_'I knew he was a romantic type, though I can tell he's ready to get wild._**' Demon Raven said to no one in particular, her mistress as much as she hated calling her that was enjoying herself and she would respect her wish to have him...for now.

Robin slowly manuevered his demonic goddess' body so she was lying down under him, the whole time he stayed inside her. Robin grabbed one of her legs and extended it kissing her ankle down to her calf getting a giggle out of Raven as he found a tickle spot. He let go of her leg and did the same with the other leg.

**"Robin, take me now. I want it now**." The only reply Raven got from her fallen angel was a wicked smile as he grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. Before she could ask what he was planning Robin began to pump in and out of her making her moan and give out a low growl which Robin answered back with.

**"Yes just like that Robin, more...harder! Yes just like that!"** Raven didn't know when he put her other leg up on his shoulder but she didn't care as Robin pounded into her making her mimic Robin's earlier movements of shredding the bedsheet with her claws. Raven could feel something coming, like the calm before a storm it waited growing stronger and stronger. Raven knew if Robin continued she would cum but she wanted to cum with him.

**"Robin...oh god...I'm...I'm gonna cum. Robin...cum with me."** She looked at her love's face and could see he had now given in to his instinctual side but he leaned down and kissed her nodding to show he heard her. As soon as he nodded he continued his assault, changing Raven's position making her lay down on her side while he kept one of her legs up on him. Raven could feel an additional sensation on her body as she felt his tail playing with her clit.

**"ROBIN! ...OH YES!....RIGHT THERE! GOD YES! I LOVE YOU ROBIN!"** She could feel the wave hit her making her clench on Robin's member and both let out a feral roar as Robin flooded Raven with his cum before collapsing on top of her.

* * *

"....Dude what the hell was that? Sounded like a huge monster or something." Beastboy and Cyborg has paused the game they were playing when they heard the roar that echoed through the tower. Padre sat on the couch sipping from a glass of wine he magically pulled from out nowhere.

"Ah, young love." Padre said with a smile making both Beastboy and Cyborg shrug figuring he'd tell them later.

* * *

Starfire had awoken abruptly at the sound of the roar and looked around frantically waking up Kurt.

"Starfire my love, what troubles you?"

"I heard a strange sound that sounded like two great beasts." Kurt smiled and pulled his love into his embrace calming her.

"It's just Raven and Robin making love, demon and devils tend to be very vocal when they mate."

"I see, I am happy my friends have found love like we have."

"As am I though I worry what will happen later because of this." Kurt was speaking about Raven getting pregnant but Starfire didn't understand what he was speaking of.

"What do you mean?" Kurt smiled and kissed her lips.

"I shall tell you in the morning my love, now let us get back to sleep and let those two explore their love." Starfire smiled and settled into her angel's embrace sleep claiming her quickly.

* * *

Raven and Robin both lay there gasping for breath as the adrenaline rush left their bodies. Both had never felt so satisfied before in their lives and Raven was sure Robin wanted to continue.

"Robin, you better not be done. I want at least two more go's out of you boy wonder." Robin grinned and pulled his mate close to his body and whispered into her ear.

"At least two? I'm not stopping until you my dark queen are thoroughly satisfied." He nibbled on her ear which made a shiver go through her body as she climbed on top of him fully intending on holding him to his word, her eyes glowing crimson as she placed his shaft at her entrance.

**"Then let's get down to business my Robin." **For nearly three hours Raven and Robin both made love and fucked like animals in heat. Raven lost count of how many times and how many different ways Robin made her cum and as she laid down next to her mate with his arms and tail wrapped protectively around her, she was happy, thoroughly, irrefutably, undeniably happy and nothing would ruin this.

"I love you, my Raven." Robin said softly kissing the back of her neck, his tail slightly tightening it's grip on her waist. Raven smiled and squeezed one of his hands.

"I love you too, my Robin." Both slowly fell asleep with the last thing Raven noticing was Robin's tail pulling his comforter over the two before wrapping around her waist.

* * *

Beastboy and Cyborg both held a hand to their ear and noticed the growling and roaring had stopped meaning they could actually go to bed. Padre was singing along with a random love R&B song that he had playing on the cd player as he made another full glass of wine appear. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and made their way to their rooms yawning the whole way. They both knew not to question the arch-devil's weird habits and behavior.

_'I've done it my darling Lillith, where we failed Raven and Robin will succeed. What's this? Oh it seems little Terra is coming to make an appearance. I hope she's ready because those two aren't gonna be pushovers. I suppose I could let Raven help, though Robin still needs to be the one to finish her off. Oh this will be so much fun! I should get the others, I'm sure they would like to see how Robin is faring now, especially since he's unlocked his own unique ability.'_

Padre chuckled to himself as he slowed danced with an invisible partner wondering just how everyone would take seeing Robin's own ability. His thoughts drifted to the young couple that lay asleep and he could see both were happy and content, Raven noticeably so. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Sleep tight my children, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

Terra watched the Titans tower wating for daybreak to strike. She had seen Beastboy and Cyborg's lights come on and shortly turn off and while she wanted to attack now she figured in the morning when she could see the look of pain on their faces would be better. Behind her several slade-bots stood ready to fight on her orders and she knew Slade was also watching through at least one of them. She looked at her watch and noticed it would be at least five hours before daybreak.

"Enjoy these last five hours while you can Titans. It won't last."

* * *

The Titans Tower was silent as everyone slept. Even Raven and Robin who normally woke up before dawn decided they were too comfortable in each other's arms and kept on sleeping, that is until a gigantic boulder crashed through the living room window, destroying much of said living room. The alarm klaxon went off jerking everyone out of their sleep and into their uniforms.

"Dudes! What the hell...just...happened?" All of them saw the boulder and knew who exactly had decided to attack.

"**Terra.** I'm sorry guys but this is my fight."

"We're not leaving you behind." Cyborg said firmly only to hear the laughter of Padre above them.

"Actually this time you can go with, Terra has some robots with her and it wouldn't be fair if Robin had to fight all of them and her alone. So go ahead and go with him, but Robin is Terra's target alone." Padre's voice went cold making sure no one challenged him on that.

_'Raven you can help Robin since you're his mate but he has to make the finishing blow understood?'_ The cloaked empath looked at her adoptive father and nodded gaining a wide smile from him.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Go get her!" Padre yelled as each of the Titans looked to Robin.

"Titans go!" Each of them took off in their own way to the small area where Terra was waiting. Padre floated down to what was left of the couch and summoned a glass of scotch feeling his six greatest friends appear in the room with him.

"You have need of us my lord?" A young child dressed in a black and gold kimono said while kneeling down on a couch cushion, a cup of tea in his hands. Padre could feel two slender feminine arms wrap around his neck and a cheek being nuzzled against his.

"Padre! I missed you so much! ...You don't call me anymore. But that's okay I still love you!" Lust kissed the arch-devil's cheek and jumped over the destroyed couch to sit in his lap while the others appeared.

"What need of ush have you my lord?" Gluttony said while munching on what looked like a turkey leg.

_"It is good to see you again my old friend."_ Sloth's astral projection floated down and hovered nearby, his body looking as if he wasn't a quadriplegic.

"Sorry I'm late boss, Envy needed a lift here." Greed held the young blind woman in his arms making sure she didn't fall.

"I'm glad you all could come, great to see you all alive and well. I called you to me because I would like you to see Robin fulfill his first part of his contract." Lust smiled a mischievous grin when she heard that.

"Ooh Robin's here? He hasn't been claimed yet has he?" Padre smiled knowing Lust had an eye for both him and Robin.

"Sorry Lust you're too late, Raven claimed him last night." Lust pouted and stuck her lip out making the others chuckle knowing once again she was stuck being single.

"Oh poo, why are all the good ones taken?"

_"How has young Robin fared in his training_?" Sloth mentally broadcasted.

"You'll have to see for yourself my old friend, but I will say this. He has a unique ability that I'm surprised to say I've never seen before in a devil." This got all of their attention, it took a lot to impress this group and Robin since he met them had been doing just that.

"Well this oughta be good, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"YAY We get to see Robin!" Lust screamed out making Wrath sigh and shake his head.

"Such a troublesome woman you are at times Lust." Before Lust's fist could touch his head Wrath had caught it, his small hand easily holding her larger one at bay. Lust's eyes were glowing red and she was growling, her fist clenched tight ready to try and strike at the horsemen if given the chance.

**"What the hell do you mean by that you brat?"** Padre pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed only to feel someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw Envy there, her arms open at her sides.

"Hello there my dear, it's been a while since I last saw you." Padre walked up to her and hugged the blind girl before turning to the small quarrel.

"Alright that's enough, let's go watch the show."

And with that all seven of them vanished from the destroyed living area, the scent of brimstone being the only evidence of them being there.

**A/N:** OKay next chapter will be the fight between Robin and Terra with a little Raven/Terra fighting to spice things up. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter since I really wanted to do the Raven/Robin lemon scene and later on Demon Raven will (try to) get her freak on with Robin. Anyway read and review folks! I hope you all enjoy this lemon chapter since next chapter will be mainly fighting on an epic scale.


End file.
